The Guardian's Destiny
by hellotocarissa
Summary: Young Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends since before they can remember. But what will happen to their frienship when a chain of completely devastating and life ruining events tests their friendship? Better summary inside! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Young Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends since before they can remember. But what happens to them when a chain of completely devastating and life ruining events tests their frienship. Will the two remain friends, or will everything they have ever known come tumbling down around them?_**

**_A/N: HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS A NEW IDEA THAT I HAVE HAD IN MY HEAD FOR AWHILE BUT I PUT OFF POSTING IT BECAUSE I WAS HOPING TO FINISH MY OTHER TWO STORIES FIRST, BUT I COULD WAIT NO LONGER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU MARVELOUS READERS THINK AND CLICK THAT BUTTON AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER TO REVIEW!_**

**_Hugs&&Kisses_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**

_"But mommy! I don't wana go to kindagerten!" I screamed at Renee as she tried to coax me to come out of the car._

_"Aww Bella. Why not sweetheart?" She asked me and I felt tears well up in my eyes._

_"Because, I don't want you to leave me." I told her and she sighed and looked at me sadly._

_"Baby, I will be right back here to pick you up as soon as school is over." She told me and I nodded softly and climbed out of the car and attatched myself to her leg. She laughed and picked me up and kissed my cheek. I giggled and she put me back down. _

_"I love you mommy." I told her and she smiled brightly down at me._

_"I love you too Bella." She replied and I could tell, even as a five year old, that she was fightin hard to keep the tears back._

_"Mommy, don't be sad. I will be right here for you to pick me up after school." I told her in a stern voice and she laughed which made me smile._

_"Alright. I'll see you later sweety." She said and I smiled sadly and hugged her leg tighty once more before releasing her and watching her get into the car and speed off. I felt someone tap my shoulder behind me and turned to see a bronze haired boy wtih bright green eyes looking at me intently._

_"Why are you crying?" He asked me and it wasn't until then that I noticed the tears falling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped at them but found it no use because as soon as I would wipe one tear away, another would soon replace it. I gave up and the tears fell harder._

_"I miss my mommy." I told him and he frowned at me._

_"What's your name?" He asked me._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, but mommy and daddy just call me Bella." I told him and he smiled. "What's your name?" I asked him and he ran a hand through his touseled hair._

_"Edward Anthony Cullen, but people call me Edward." He told me and I smiled._

_"Well Edward Anthony Cullen, should we go see the teacher?" I asked him and he smiled at me._

_"Yes Isabella Marie Swan. We should." He replied and took my hand and together we ran off to our first day of kindergarten._

"Bella!" Edward yelled, snapping me out of my memory.

"Yeah?" I asked him and looked to see him staring at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What did you get for number five?" He asked me and I blushed and looked down at my homework.

"Uhhh, I got x=4." I told him and he nodded.

"Me too." He replied and I giggled quietly. Edward was now thirteen and I was twelve. We had been best friends ever since that first day in kindergarten. We had every single class together, which was hard to get now that we were in junior high and had seven different classes. Edward was the person I told everything to and I was so grateful to have him in my life, especially since my mom and dad were fighting constantly about some person named Phil. I didn't get it and neither did Edward, which is why I spent most of my time next door, at his house. I sighed and got back to work on my homework.

"Bella?" I heard Esme call from the doorway and I looked up and saw a sad expression on her face. "I think you need to go home darling." She told me and I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"But why?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Come on sweety. Edward and I will walk you." She told me and she had tears in her eyes. I was suddenly very scared to go home.

"Ok." I said quietly and I gathered up my stuff and stood up.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked me, concern clear in his voice.

"I was just thinking about the good old times Edward. When we were younger, before my parents started fighting." I told him and he smiled sadly at me and gave me a quick hug. He kept one arm drapped over my shoulder and together we walked downstairs. Esme and Edward walked me over to my house and I saw police cars and an ambulance out front. My stomach dropped and my bloode froze. Edward's arms squeezed me lightly and I took a deep breath and walked inside. I saw my mom with tears falling down her face as a police officer questioned her. I looked around the room and froze when I saw what all the comotion was all about. My dad, lying on the floor. Dead. I felt tears begin to fall down my face as I slowly walked over and stood above him.

"Daddy?" I said quietly and I began to sob when I realized he was truly dead. My knees gave out and I colapsed on the floor next to him. "Daddy no! Please wake up! Daddy I need you to wake up!" I screamed as I shook his lifeless body. Two police officers rushed over and picked me up. "No! Let me go! I need to wake Daddy up! He's just sleeping! Please!" I screamed as I fought to get ut of their arms. They covered his body and I stopped fighting, settling for letting my sobs take over my body and the police officers supporting all my weight. They took my outside and I tried to stand, only to have my legs give out and I fell to the floor. Edward came rushing over and knelt in front of me.

"Bella? Bella what happened?" He asked as he furiously wiped at me tears.

"He's dead Edward!" I yelled at him and he looked at me in confusment.

"Who's dead Bella?" He asked and I sobbed loudly.

"My dad! My dad is dead!" I screamed at him and his eyes started to water with tears of his own. He pulled me into his lap and rocked us back and forth as our tears not so silently fell.

"Bella?" I heard my mom's voice and snapped my head up to look at her. Her eyes were bright red and puffy from crying to much. I jumped out of Edward's lap and hugged her tightly. This could not be happening. She began to cry again and I sobbed into her. "Shhhh, we are going to be ok Princess." She told me and I shook my head.

"Renee, Bella is more than welcome to stay with us tonight. I know you probably want to take care of some stuff." I heard Esme say and looked at my mom with pleading eyes. I needed my best friend more than anything right now. She looked down at me and sighed, but nodded her head. I hugged her tightly once more before running straight into Edward's opened arms.

"I'm here Bella, everything is going to be ok." He told me and I just sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waste to support my weight and led me to his house and straight up to his room. He sat me on the bed and took my shoes off for me. He pulled back the covers and I climbed into his bed. He climbed in behind me and I turned so and burried my face in his chest. He held me silently as I cried and I slowly cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey everybody!(: so I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was kind of short but I wanted to just put my idea out there and go from there. So this chapter will definately be longer. Hopefully alot longer. So please review!(:_**

**_hugs&&kisses_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**

BPOV:

"Bella, wake up." I heard my best friend's voice and groaned. "Hey sleepy head, my mom has breakfast made and your mom is downstairs. It's time to wake up." He whispered in my ear and I sighed. I slowly opened my eyes to find that they stung and my throat was dry from crying so much. I sighed and stared at Edward. He was looking at me with a sad expression and I felt tears prick my eyes. I closed my eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from spilling over and took a deep breath. "Bella." Edward whispered and he wiped the tears that had manage to escape from my cheeks. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked me and I shook my head. He pulled me tightly against him and I let my tears spill over. "Bells, I hate seeing you like this. Take a deep breath and calm down. Please." He told me and I did what he told me until eventually the tears stopped. We laid like that for a little longer before a knock on his door startled us.

"Bella, Edward, come get some food." Esme called through the door and I sighed before I pulled away from Edward and climbed out of the bed. I went into the bathroom in Edward's room and looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. My eyes were red and puffy from crying all night and I looked very depressed. I splashed some water on my face and attempted to tame my hair, only to be very unsucessful. I took the toothbrush that I kept at Edward's house out of the drawer and quickly brushed my teeth. When I went back into the bedroom, Edward was waiting patiently leaning against the wall.

"Are you ready?" He asked me sadly and I nodded, not trusting my voice enough to speak. "Alright, let's go." He told me as he wrapped his arm around my waste to support my weight as we walked downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and I was instantly hit with the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Well hello there sleepy heads. I thought I was never going to see your lazy buts out of bed. Here Bella, I made your plate for you. How are you this morning sweety?" Esme asked me and I took a deep breath before answering her.

"I've been better." I told her and she nodded. I sat down at the counter and Edward sat next to me after making his own plate. "Breakfast smells delicious Esme, thank you." I told her and she smiled warmly at me.

"You are so very welcome my dear. Now when you are finished eating your mother and I would like to talk to you." She told me and I nodded. Esme left the kitchen and me and Edward finished our breakfast in silence. Once I was finished, I took my plate to the sink and began washing it before Edward stopped me.

"You go talk to them. I got this Bella." He told me and I gave him a grateful smile before drying my hands and walking out into the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch looking sad and embarrased and Esme had a look of shame on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked them as I stopped in my tracks and my mom's eyes shot up to me.

"Bella, come sit down dear. Your mother has something she would like to tell you." Esme was the first to speak and I slowly went and sat down across from my mom.

"Bella, you remember Phil right?" My mom asked me and I nodded my head, looking at her in confusment. "Well, we are moving to Pheonix to live with him." She stated simply and my world came crashing down around me.

"What?" I asked, trying to make sure I heard her right. At that exact moment the doorbell rang and Esme jumped up to answer it. "Mom, We can't be moving in with Phil! Dad just died! What is going on here?" I exclaimed and she bit her lip and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Bella, please. I don't have a choice." She told me and I looked at her in amazment.

"Isabella! Renee! Let's go!" I heard a man's voice boom and I jumped. That's when I realized it was all true.

"Mom, please! Do not make me do this!" I screamed as my tears fell down my face.

"Bella? What's going on?" Edward asked as he came into the room and I looked at him and my heart broke. I shook my head and ran out of the house.

**_Three Years Later..._**

That was the last time I had spoken to Edward in the three years since I moved. I heard my mom sobbing in the room next to me and closed my eyes tightly as the tears welled up. I would be next. It all started about six months after we moved to Pheonix. Phil had forced my mom to marry him and came home drunk one night and couldn't control his temper. My mom had a friend over for tea and he exploded. He beat my mom that night, making sure to never touch her face so the bruises could be hidden easily. I sat in my room and cried, praying that he did not come for me. I could not fall asleep that night, for fear that Phil would burst through the door at any second. He stayed away from me and only beat my mom for the next month or so, but eventually, he got bored with her and came for me. I screamed and cried for my mom to help me, but she just stayed in the corner and cried silently and watched. I hadn't spoken a word to my mom since. I put on a happy face for school and went to work afterwards. I tried to stay out of the house as much as possible. I didn't have any friends, in Pheonix I was known as the wierd pale girl. I missed Edward and his family every night of my life and hoped to hear from one of them someday. At that exact moment, Phil came bursting through that door, pulling my mom by her hair. He threw her in the corner before turning to me. He beat me until he was tired and then went to bed. I curled up in bed and cried. Before Renee left, she sat on the side of my bed.

"Bella, I am so very truly sorry for getting you into this baby." She told me and she laid her hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away from her touch. She sighed and left my room, closing the door behind her. I got up and locked the door, it helped me sleep at night. I sighed and went to my happy place, back in Forks when my dad was still alive and we would al go over to Edward's house for a barbeque, and eventually fell asleep. I woke up bright and early the next morning to the front door slamming, signaling Phil leaving the house, and sighed a breath of relief. I rolled out of bed and turned my light on. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain blue long-sleeved shit and threw it on. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, combed through my hair, and put it up in a ponytail. I checked the mirror and made sure all the bruises were covered. I sighed and grabbed my backpack and car keys and went downstairs. I heard my mom shuffling around in the kitchen and sighed. She wasn't supposed to be up yet.

"Goodmorning Bella. I made you some breakfast. Do you have time before school?" She asked me and I shook my head, grabbed an apple and jumped in my old, beaten up, chevy truck. Phil wouldn't allow me to drive anything else, and I had to pay for the gas and any fixing up it needed to run. As long as my mom was with Phil and I was living with them, I would have this truck, or nothing to drive. I didn't really mind though. My truck was the only thing familiar. My dad had gotten it for me, we fixed it up together before he died so I had something to drive when I turned sixteen. I felt at home when I was driving it. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked. I sighed and pulled out my history book and started to touch up on my studying. I had a test today. I needed to keep my grades up so I could get an academic scholarship and get away from this hellhole. The first bell rang, signaling everybody to get to class. I sighed and put my notes back in my backpack and headed off to my first class. This was going to be a long day. I walked into my english class and right as I turned the corner, my teacher did too and we ran into eachother, sending my book flying. I bent down to pick it up and the teacher gasped. I looked up at her and saw her looking at my hip. I looked down and saw a newly formed bruise from the night before revealing itself. I gasped and quickly stood and pulled my shirt down. I looked down at my feet and bit my lip and walked back to my seat and sat down. The second bell rang and the teacher began class.

"Goodmorning everyone. I hope you had a good weekend. I have something to take care of very quickly so if you could just excuse me. Start reading chapter twenty in the book. Bella, if I could speak to you for a moment outside please?" She asked and I groaned internally but smiled and nodded my head. I got up and followed her outside, closing the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked her and she nodded and looked at me in concern.

"Yes, what was the bruise from that I saw earlier? On your hip?" She asked me and I sighed and felt tears prick my eyes.

"Umm.. yeah... I fell over the weekend." I told her and I could tell instantly that she didn't believe me and she knew the truth. The best way to get out of this was to beg her not to tell. "Oh please don't tell anyone! I am begging you not to tell anyone! Please!" I begged her as the tears fell and saw her eyes begin to water.

"Bella I have to." She stated simply and I knew there was no talking her out of this. The only thing I could think was this was it. Me and my mom were dead. He would kill us. I knew it. "Why don't you go get your stuff." She told me and I nodded and walked back into the classroom. I forgot I had been crying so when I walked in, the class gasped. I ran over, grabbed my stuff, and ran back out. She took my hand and walked me to the office.

"Mrs. Thompson, can I help you?" The secretary said and she nodded.

"Yes, I need to see Mr. Nash." She said and the secretary nodded. I sat down at the chair outside the office while she went in.

"Bella, can you come in here please?" I heard Mr. Nash call and I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Bella, show Mr. Nash the bruise." Mrs. Thompson told me and I looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Thompson." I told her and she looked at me sadly.

"Bella please. I am trying to help you here. I need you to show us the bruise." She said and I shook my head and my tears started falling down my cheeks.

"You aren't helping me! You are getting me and my mom killed! He is going to kill us when he finds out that you know! I am begging you!" I sobbed and she pulled me into her arms. Mr. Nash picked up the phone and told his secretary to call the police and I sobbed some more. The police showed up a little bit later and I had to show them the bruise. A woman officer took my into a room and I had to show her every visable bruise Phil had given me. They asked me some questions and I told them everything. When it started, why I think it started, why my mom didn't stop it, everything. I cried the entire time. Students looked at me curiously during passing period but, thankfully, no one knew what was going on. After I had answered all of the officer's questions, I was put into the back of one of the cruisers and they drove to my house. Here we go. I got out of the car and walked inside and gasped and stopped short at the sight I saw. Tears started falling down my face.

"Please! Don't do this!" I screamed at Phil. He was holding a gun to my mom's head.

"Why did you tell them Bella?" He asked me and I looked at him in shock.

"I didn't. I tried to tell them I fell! They didn't believe me! Please! Don't do this! Don't take her from me!" I screamed and pleaded with him and he chuckled darkly.

"I promised that, if you told anyone, I would kill you, but only after making you watch me kill your mother. And I keep good on my promises." He said and shot the gun.

"NNOOO!" I screamed and I fell to my knees and my mother's side.

"I love you Bella." She choked out and more tears ran down my face.

"Mommy please! Don't leave me! I love you too. Please I need you." I told her and she had tears running down her face.

"Be strong sweety. Be strong." She whispered and I looked up at Phil, who was now pointing the gun at me. I sighed and had finally accepted that this was the end.

"I didn't tell anyone." I told him and he shot the gun. I felt a pain in my stomach and fell back. I screamed and cried in pain. The police burst through the door and tackled Phil to the ground. Two officers ran over to me and my mom, putting pressure on my wound, which made it hurt ten times worse. I screamed out in pain and sobbed loudly. Then, everything went black.

* * *

EPOV:

Three years. Three years since I had last seen, or talked to my best friend. The day that she ran out of my house in tears, the day after her dad died, was the last time I saw her. Last I heard she was happy with her new life in Pheonix. She had great friends, her mom and her new husband were happy together. I didn't believe it though. Something was off, not right, with the whole picture. I had tried calling her many times during the first year. Once a night to be exact. But not once did she answer or return my phone calls. I was not myself at all anymore. I went to school, did my school work, came home, did homework, ate dinner with my family, talked about our day at school, and went to bed. I didn't go out. I didn't have friends. I was very antisocial. And all of this started when Bella walked out of the front door that day, out of my life. I was sitting in my room, listening to Bella's favorite song, letting my tears fall down my face. It was the day she left three years ago.

"Edward! Edward what are yo-" My sister Alice stopped short when she saw me as she walked into my room.

"What do you want Alice?" I snapped at her and instantly felt bad at her hurt expression.

"Nothing, nevermind Edward." She said and I sighed.

"Alice I'm sorry. I just miss her so much." I told her and she nodded at me sadly. She came over and sat next to me on the bed and hugged me. I laid my head on her lap and cried.

"It's ok Edward. Everything will be ok." She told me and I nodded and sobbed into her lap. At that moment my mom came bursting through the door.

"Edward! Alice! We need to go! Now!" She yelled at us and I jumped up.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked her when I saw the tears falling down her face.

"Renee and Bella are in the hospital Edward. Phil shot both of them. They don't know if they will make it or not." My mom told me and my world came crashing down around me. I jumped up and ran out the door to the car. My dad and my brother, Emmet, were already in the started car. I jumped in the backseat and my dad and brother looked at me sadly.

"Everything will be alright buddy. Bella is going to be fine." Emmet said as he patted my back. I nodded and took a deep breath. My mom and Alice got in the car and we began the long drive to Pheonix, Arizona to see my best friend.

**_A/N: Hey everyone!(: Hope you liked it! Review and the next chapter will come ASAP!(:_**

**_hugs&&kisses_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY IT HAS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED! I JUST DIDNT HAVE THE DRIVE TO GO ON WITH THIS STORY AT THE MOMENT.. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT!(:**

**hugs&&kisses**

**hellotocarissa(:**

EPOV:

I sat in the backseat and let my tears fall freely down my cheeks for my best friend as my sister held me.

"Mom? What happened?" Emmet asked my mom and she sighed.

"One of Bella's teachers saw the bruises and called the cops. They took her home to arrest Phil but she asked to go in alone so she could warn her mom. They agreed and when she walked in, Ph-Phil had a g-gu- oh god Carlisle I can't." She tried to force it out through her sobs but turned and burried herself in my dad's chest.

"It's ok sweety. I'll tell them." He told her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back as she sobbed into him. "So Bella went inside and Phil had a gun pointed at Renee's head. He had somehow found out that Bella's school knew about.. Well everything. So Phil shot Renee and then Bella. The cops bust in after the first shot but they weren't fast enough. Phil shot himself right as they took him down." Dad explained and I felt like I couldn't breath. I started to gasp for air and Alice patted my back.

"Edward you need to calm down. Deep breahts. Mom please tell him Bella is ok before he dies back here!" Alice yelled frantically and my mom shot a look of concern before reaching back and rubbed my arm calmingly.

"Edward, sweety, you need to relax. Bella and Renee are going to be just fine." My mom told me and I nodded and began to calm down. The rest of the drive to the aiport was uneventful. Eventually, my tears slowed until they stopped all together. I never moved from Alice's lap and found myself begin to drift off.

"Ok kids. We are here." My dad said and I sat up and jumped out of the car as quick as I could. We couldn't get through all the security and up in the air fast enough for me. I nervously fidgeted in my seat on the plane during the flight.

"Edward, man, you need to take a chill pill and chillax my brother. Everything is going to be all good in this hood with Bellsie girl and Renee." Emmet said and I looked at him in shock and annoyance.

"Emmet." I stated simply.

"Yes Eddie boy?"

"Shut up." I told him and he looked shocked but nodded and didn't say another word for the rest of the flight. I found myself dozing off, even though I tried my hardest to stay awake. I found all my efforts useless and was suddenly shaken awake when the plane touched ground and I sighed. Here we go. I got out of the seat and practically ran out of the aiport and grabbed a cab as I waited impatiently for my family to come. After what seemed like a milenia of waiting for them, they finally burst through the front doors of the aiport. "Finally! What took you guys so long? You know what, it doesn't matter. Let's just get to the hospital before visiting hours are over please?" I begged them and I groaned when they continued to move at a snails pace. "Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned and they finally sped it up a little bit. After they had finally climbed into the cab, I jumped in the front seat and practically screamed at the driver to drive. He listened and we got to the hospital in record time. I jumped out of the car and ran inside, going straight up to the front desk, not bothering to wait for my family of sloths.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The secratary asked me and I nodded but put up a finger, telling her to wait a minute so I could catch my breath.

"Yes, where is Bella Swan's room?" I asked her when I had caught my breath. She smiled at me before typing some stuff into the computer.

"I'm sorry we have no one under that name here in the hospital." She told me and I looked at her in confusment.

"What? I'm sorry there must be some mistake. Can you check again please?" I said and she nodded her head and typed some more stuff into the computer before shaking her head and looking at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. There is no patient under Bella Swan." She told me and I sighed and nodded.

"Oh wait! Could you try Isabella Swan?" I asked her and she chuckled and typed it into the computer.

"Room 104." She told me and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." I told her as I took off down the hall, screeching to a stop at the room labeled '104'. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. There, laying on the bed, was my best friend since kindergarten. I felt the tears begin to fall again as I looked at all the machines she was hooked up to and saw how pale and vulnerable she looked. "Oh Bella." I sighed as I ran over to the side of her bed and took her hand gently in mine as I sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me and turned to see my mom standing in the doorway with tears falling down her face.

"Hey mom." I replied and she ran over and hugged me tightly to her.

"She is going to be ok Edward." She told me and I nodded.

"I know she is Mom. She just looks so vulnerable, hooked up to all those machines." I told her and she kissed the top of my head.

"I know sweety. I know." She said as she hugged me tightly once more before releasing me and walking over to Bella's side. She took the hand the I wasn't holding and kissed it gently.

"How's Renee?" I asked her and she sighed.

"She is still in surgery. Has been for the past couple hours." She told me and I nodded and focused my attention back on Bella. I sat in silence for the next couple minutes, just letting my tears fall freely down my cheeks.

"Edward I am going to go get some coffee. Would you like something?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah sure. I need something to keep me awake. Thanks mom." I told her and she nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and laid my head on the side of her bed, never letting go of her hand. "Bella, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I am so very sorry that I let him take you and your mom away from us. Please Bella, I need you to pull through this. I need you to get better for me. I need my best friend. You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you left. I have cried myself to sleep every single night, wishing you would come back, or call, or answer your phone, or anything. I love you so much Bella. I can't lose you." I told her as I cried into the bed.

"You won't." I heard a voice beind me and looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alice." I told her and she smiled softly at me and sat on the side of Bella's bed.

"Edward, Bella is and always has been a fighter. You know that as well as I do. She will pull through this. You just have to believe that she will pull through and she will." She told me and she bent down and kissed Bella's forhead.

"I hope you're right Alice. I hope you're right." I told her and she smiled sadly at me.

"Well you are right dear." We heard a voice from the doorway and saw a doctor standing there. "Hello. My name is Dr. Brandon. I am Isabella's doctor." He told us and we nodded. "So as I was saying, you are right about Isabella. She is a fighter. With the progress she is making, I wouldn't be surprised if she wakes up within the next few days." He told us as he walked over and looked at a few machines and a couple papers.

"Really?" Alice squealed quietly, well quietly for her anyways, as she bounced up and down on the bed. I chuckled at her behavior, along with the doctor.

"Dear god Alice! It is way to early to be that hyper!" Emmet said as he drug himself tiredly into the room.

"Emmet! Get your big but back out there! I told you to watch my purse!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped off of the bed and pushed Emmet out of the room.

"So she's going to be ok?" I asked the doctor after a few moments of silence and he looked at me and sat down.

"Son, she is going to be just fine physically." He told me sadly and I looked at him in confusment.

"What does that mean?" I asked him and he sighed.

"It means that physically, Isabella is going to be back to normal. But emotionally, she has gone through alot. It is going to be a long time before she is back to normal, if she is ever back to normal. But as long as she has people that love and care for her and are willing to be patient through everything, then she should be fine. But there is no way to know for sure." He explained and I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank god. Thank you so much Dr. Brandon." I told him and he smiled and nodded before walking out of the room. I was left alone in the room with Bella for a little bit before my mom came in, coffee in hand along with a bagel.

"Just thought you needed to eat something." She told me as she handed me the coffee and bagel.

"Thanks mom." I told her and she nodded and went back to take Bella's hand in her own.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"He is in assisting with Renee's surgery." She told me and I shot her a confused look. She saw the look I gave her and chuckled quietly. "One of the old surgeons he used to work with was working on Renee and took a break to get some coffee and your dad ran into him. He offered his assistance and Dr. Brandon took him up on it. Said they needed all the help they could get." She explained and I laughed.

"Of course. Wait did you say Dr. Brandon?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes. Why?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Oh I met him earlier. He is Bella's doctor. He said she is going to be fine." I explained and she nodded.

"Yeah I talked to him for a little bit on my way back here." She told me and I sighed and leaned back in my chair, still holding on to Bella's hand. I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep and didn't try to fight it.

"Yo Edward! Ma man!" Emmet's voice boomed through the door, jolting me from my deep sleep.

"Jesus Emmet! What do you want?" I groaned and he started to laugh.

"Sorry brotha! I didn't know you were asleep. I finally got free of purse watch and wanted to know if you wanted to go get some coffee and some food cause I am starving and ya know, just talk." He asked me. There was one thing you could always count on as far as Emmet goes. He would always be there for you. No matter what.

"Yeah sure Emm." I told him as I got up and stretched. Emmet has a goofy grin spread across his face and there could only be one cause. "Alright who is she?" I asked him and he looked at in mock shock.

"Who is who?" He asked me and I chuckled.

"The girl that has you grinning like a fool." I told him and he chuckled nervously.

"Ok dude, she is this really hot chick that I met earlier in the waiting room." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. And her name is?" I asked him and he stopped short.

"I have no idea." He said and I laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

"Well, did you ask her out or for ther number or anything?" I asked him and he frowned.

"No man you don't understand! Like she is gorgeous. I was literally speachless. She walked into the room and time stood still. I couldn't move and I sure as hell couldn't talk. I just sat there. God I probably looked like an idiot." He gushed and I laughed.

"Wow. The Emmet Cullen was rendered speachless. I never thought I would see the day." I told him and he laughed.

"Shutup." He mumbled as he playfully shoved me, causing me to run into a nurse.

"Shit Emmet! Sorry about that." I apologized and she laughed nervously and fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to be seductive.

"Oh don't you worry about it handsome. You can run into me any day." She told me as she winked. I internally gagged.

"Yeah, ok." I said awkwardly as I rushed to get away from her.

"Duuuddee! She was sooo coming onto you!" Emmet laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah Emm I thought she made that pretty obvious." I said as I chuckled and sat down at the table.

"Yeah you got a point there." He said as he sighed and sat down across from me. "So what's going on bro?" He asked me and I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know Emm. I mean the doctor says she is going to be fine physically but emotionally she might never be the same again. I might never get my best friend back. And that just scares the crap out of me." I told him and he moved over to sit next to me and patted my back.

"Everything will be ok Edward. Bella is just going to need our support. She is going to be ok though little brother. Don't you worry about it." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks Emmet." I told him and he nodded.

"Edward! Oh Edward! Edward come on! You have to get up up up!" Alice came running into the cafeteria squeeling at the top of her lungs.

"God Alice! What is it?" I yelled back at her and she looked at me and ran over to me.

"It's Bella! Edward she is waking up!" She yelled as she smiled brightly at me. I jumped up, knocking the chair over in the process. I tried to pick it up, but in my haste just knocked it over again.

"I got it Edward. Go see Bella." Emmet chuckled.

"Thanks Emm! Raincheck on the coffee and food." I yelled back to him as I ran, full speed to Bella's room. I ran in and saw my mom and dad already standing beside Bella's bed, smiling warmly down at her. I heard the rustling of sheets and turned to see the big brown eyes of my best friend. I was frozen. I couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breath. Tears pricked my eyes and spilled over, running down my cheeks.

"Edward." Bella whispered as she reached for me, her own tears flowing down her face.

"Bella." I whispered back as I went over and sat down, taking her hand in mine and wiping the tears from her cheeks. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned into my hand.

"I missed you." She told me and I smiled.

"I missed you too Bella." I told her and she opened her eyes and smiled back at me.

"I'm so sorry for not-" She started but I was quick to cut her off.

"Shh shh shhh. Bella don't apologize for something that wasn't in your control. All that matters is that you are ok and I have you back." I told her and I kissed her hand. She smiled as more tears fell from her face.

"Thank you Edward." She said quietly and I winked at her.

"Anything. Anytime. Anywhere Bella." I told her the same thing that I had always told her. Her tears began to fall down her cheeks again and I chuckled as I wiped the tears from her face.

"Look at me. A blubbering idiot." She scoffed and giggled. God I missed her laugh.

"Hey, you have every right to cry. And you are not an idiot. You are my best friend." I told her and she smiled. "I love you Bella." I told her.

"I love you too Edward." She said as she smiled and her eyes began to flutter shut, though she fought to keep them open.

"Sleep Bells. I'll still be here when you wake up." I told her as I kissed her hand again. She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep. I let out a breath of relief. Everything was going to be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO VERY LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED! BUT DUE TO THE FACT THAT I AM IN WAHSINGTON IT IS A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO DO SAID TASK. WELL ANYWHOZERROOS(: HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THIS STORY IS MOVING A BIT FAST AT THE MOMENT SO I AM GOING TO TRY TO SLOW IT DOWN A BIT(: SO YAHH. REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!(:**

**hugs&&kisses**

**hellotocarissa(:**

EPOV:

"Yo Edward! Where the hell did you disappear to earl- oh shit man! I'm sorry! I thought Alice said she was awake and that stupid little pixie tricked me. God dammit Alice! Your ass is dead when I get ahold of you!" Emmet came bombarding into the room and then stopped in his tracks when he caught my glare and saw Bella asleep, still not quieting his voice.

"Emmet!" I hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"Dude I'm sorry! That pixie of a little sister said she was wide awake and shit." He said sheepishly, a little quieter than before.

"She was awake Emm. But I told her to go back to sleep. She needs rest." I explained and understanding crossed his face and he plopped himself into a chair next to Bella's bed.

"Man this shit is dumb. I hate sitting here is hospitals. I usually think about the people that sit here waiting for their loved one to wake up from some six year coma or some crazy shit like that and I just think 'Dude seriously? Go get a fucking life!' And now look at me. Sitting here waiting for Bellybean to wake up and I'm the crazy fucker that needs to get a life. Though I don't seem to give a shit." He said and I chuckled at his choice of words.

"Damn Emmet. You need to get some of that stride gum to clean that nasty mouth of yours out." Alice said and she skipped into the room.

"Shut it Pixie." Emmet growled at her and I chuckled and the rivalry between my two siblings.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Alice said as she walked over and plopped onto Bella's bed, making her sleeping form bounce slightly.

"Alice! I swear to god if you wake her up then Emmet's hit list won't be the only one your on!" I hissed at her and she looked at me in amusment and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my dear brother. You have so very much to learn. Bella, dear, you can open your eyes now. These two dipshits seriously thought you were sleeping." Alice said and I looked at her in confusment. She nudged her head in Bella's direction and I looked down to see her staring at me in amusment.

"Hey there sunshine." She said as she smiled up at me and I chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked me and I saw her eyes sparkle. Oh how I missed her eyes.

"I just can't believe I was that clueless. You were awake that entire time?" I asked her in awe.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p', as she giggled.

"OMG! BELLYBEAN YOU'RE AWAKE?" Emmet squealed like a school girl and we all laughed at his excitment.

"No Emmet. I'm sleeping with my eyes open and having a full on conversationg with your dumbass." Bella playfully snapped at him and the smile fell from his face. He actually believed her?

"Damn. That's some fucking amazing shit." He stated simply and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and neither could Bella or Alice. "What did I miss?" Emmet asked, completely dumbfounded by the entire situation.

"Emmet, I have been awake this entire time. Just pretending to be sleeping." I told him.

"Oh my damn! Would you make up your fucking mind woman? My head is starting to spin with your damn undecisiveness." He yelled and I fell off the chair I was laughing so hard, causing Alice to squeal in laughter and hold her sides. Bella did the same before wincing and stopping her laughter.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked her, concern lacing my voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just hurts." She told me and I nodded at her sadly.

"So Bellybean. You wanna tell us what happened?" Emmet asked her quietly, sadness covering his voice. Bella's eyes began to water and tears spilt down her cheeks.

"Bella you don't have to if you do-" I started but she cut me off.

"No Edward it's fine. You guys have a right to know." She told me and I looked at her sadly. I took her hand in mine comfortingly and she smiled at me and began to play with my fingers. "Well, it all started about six months after I moved to Pheonix. Phil never touched me for the first six months we were there. Only going after my mom. He took everything away from me. My computer, my cell phone, just everything. So I had no way of contacting anyone. He didn't let me go to school until I turned sixteen. This year was my first year back at school. But anyways. He seemed nice at first. But then after the first two or three months, he started to come home drunk and angry. He forced my mom to marry him one night, saying he would kill her and then marry me if she didn't obey. She, of course, listened and they ran off to Vegas that night. At first he wasn't that bad, only hitting my mom once every couple weeks or so. She looked right by this and went on, acting as if him hitting her was an act of love and affection. I wouldn't talk to her. Didn't say one word to her since she made me leave your house three years ago and I only broke my streak when she was shot. But she tried to tell me that men had different ways of showing their love, and Phil's way was to hit her. Phil heard her tell me this and decided to go along with it. That's when it really all started. He came home really drunk one night and beat my mom for hours. I laid in bed and tried to block out the sounds of my mother's muffled screams and cries for help. That's what I usually did and then when it was over I would go to sleep. So when my mom stopped screaming I started to drift off, only to be woke up when Phil slammed open my door and grabbed my arm. He drug me into him and my mom's room and I saw my mom laying on the bed, all bloody and bruised. I had never seen her like that, she usually cleaned herself up before I saw her the next day. I was shocked and speachless. Phil dragged me into the room and my mom looked at me with sad eyes. He screamed at me to take my clothes off and my mom pleaded with me to do it, saying that if I didn't, he would hurt me. I did what he asked and he beat me. He started coming home everynight drunk and he would beat my mom and then beat me. My mom would sit in the corner and watch the entire time, just crying and not doing anything. I began to learn that I needed to hide thr bruises and act like nothing was wrong if I ever wanted to go back to school. Finally, Phil took me to get my driver's license. He let me bring my truck that me and my dad used to work on with us to Pheonix and that was the car I drove. It was the only thing I felt safe in. He gave me the go ahead and I enrolled in high school. I had been going for a couple months before one of my teachers noticed this bruise," She paused, lifting her shirt up slightly to show us a big purple and blue bruise on her hip. We gasped and I felt my eyes began to water,"and she took my to the office and they called the police. After giving them the report and showing them all the bruises on my body, they drove me back to my house. I asked them to wait outside because I somehow knew that Phil found out and I could sense trouble. They reluctantly agreed, telling me to give them the signal and they would be there. I walked inside and Phil was pointing a gun at my mom's head. I begged him not to shoot her and he told me that we had a deal. I was to not tell anyone and he wouldn't kill her. He said that since I told, he needed to fulfill his side of the bargain and kill my mom. I begged him not. But he wouldn't listen. He shot her and then pointed the gun at me. I screamed and told my mom that I loved her. She said she loved me too and she was sorry for everything. She told me to be happy if it was possible. I was about to tell her I would try when Phil shot me. The cops busted in but he shot himself before they could get to him. That asswhole beat me and my mom for three god damn years and he gets off so fucking easy." She told us the story and when she had finished, she had tears streaming down her face and sobs racked her small body. I fell my own tears falling down my ckeeks and looked to see my siblings were crying as well. I turned back to Bella and saw her looking at me with a worried expression.

"Bella I am sooo very sorry you had to go through that and I'm even more sorry I wasn't there to help you through it." I told her and she sobbed some more. She turned her face away from my and pulled her hand out of my grasp. She rolled over on her side and continued to sob. "Bella, please don't shut me out." I begged and pleaded with her and she just shook her head and her smal frame shook with her sobs.

"Just go." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I sighed quietly and walked out of the room, fresh tears streaming down my face. I went and sat down in the waiting room and put my head in my hands.

"Edward?" I heard Emmet's voice and looked up to see him looking at me sadly.

"What are you doing out here Emmet? Why aren't you in with Bella?" I asked him and he sat next to me and sighed.

"The pixie kicked me out. Little shit." He told me and I wanted to chuckle but couldn't find it in me through all my sadness. "Dude come on! Cheer up man! She is just PMSing and will be back to her normal self before you know it so don't sweat it." He told me and I shook my head.

"Emmet you don't understand. I don't even know what the hell I did to make her want to kick me out of the fucking room?" I practically screamed at him and he flinched away from the anger in my voice. I sighed and more sobs racked my body.

"Oh dear. Edward? Are you ok sweety?" I heard my mom's voice and immediately ran into her arms. "Edward? What has gotten into you?" She asked, concern lacing her voice and more sobs escaped, making me unable to talk.

"Bella told us her story about the past three years and then Edward got all mushy and said stuff like 'Oh Bella I am so very sorry you had to go through that and even more sorry that I wasn't there to help you through it.' Well then Bella kinda just shut down and told Edward to get out." Emmet explained and my mom gasped and held me tighter. After a few minutes I pulled away from her and managed to control my sobs for a moment.

"Could you g-go check on Bel-Bella for me?" I asked her and she nodded sadly before running down to Bella's room. I sighed and sat back down in the waiting room.

"Hey pixie! Get your ass over here!" I heard Emmet yell and my head shot up to see Alice trying to sneak by.

"Oh hey there guys. I didn't see you there." She said sheepishly and I knew she was lying.

"Bullshit. Now tell us what the fuck happened in there Alice? Edward has been crying his fucking eyes out this entire time!" Emmet snapped at her and she looked at me sadly. We waited in silence and she had indesiciveness in her eyes. I saw the resolve form and sighed as the tears began again. She wasn't going to tell us.

"I-I'm sorry Edward. I promised Bella that I wouldn't tell anyone." She told me and I heard Emmet literally growl at her.

"Are you shitting me right now Alice?" Emmet exclaimed as he jumped up. I grabbed his arm and he looked down at me.

"Emmet chill. If she promised Bella than I do not expect her to break that promise. It's not her fault Bella doesn't want me to know." I told him sadly and he sighed and sat back down next to me.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I will tell you as soon as I get the go ahead from Bella I promise." Alice told me and I sighed and smiled sadly at her.

"Thanks Alice. Is mom in with Bella?" I asked her and she nodded. I groaned and put my head back in my hands. I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever before my mom came back out. I jumped up and pleaded with my eyes that she had some good news to share. She just shook her head silently and more tears began to leak down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Edward. She just isn't ready to talk to you right now." She told me and I nodded my head.

"I just wish I could figure out what I did." I said quietly.

"Trust me on this one baby. You didn't do anything." She told me as she sighed and walked away. "Come on kids. Let's go get some rest. Bella is asleep for the night. We will come back tomarrow. Well some of us will anyways." She mumbled the last part and I looked at her in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? I just shook my head and followed my family. We piled into a taxi and headed off to the hotel. Me and Emmet got our own room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light

BPOV:

I sighed and tears fell down my face as I heard Edward walk out of the room. I could hear his sobs as he walked down the hall, away from my room, and it broke my heart but I couldn't stand him seeing me like this.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice and looked up at her to see confusment and concern on her face. I looked at Emmet and saw he too wore the same expression.

"What Alice?" I asked, a little harsher than I intended. She gasped at the harshness in my voice and hurt covered her features. I sighed and my face softened. "I'm sorry Ali. I didn't mean to sap at you." I told her quietly and she smiled sadly at me and nodded.

"But Bells, why did you kick Edward out?" Alice asked me. I looked over at Emmet and shook my head. I couldn't tell her in front of him. "Emmet get out." Alice said suddenly and I shot my eyes up at her to see her looking down at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What? Hell no pixie!" Emmet snapped at her and she rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Get. The fuck. Out." I hissed at him through gritted teeth and I flinched back from the venom in her voice, though I knew it wasn't directed at me. Emmet growled at her and got up and left the room. "Ok now that you have both of my brothers out of the room can you tell me what the hell is going on with you? This is the first time you and Edward have seen eachother for three years and you kick him out of your room?" She asked me increduously.

"Alice, please just let me explain myself before you get all bitch sister on me." I told her and I took her silence and my answer and took a deep breath. "Ali, when Edward saw me leaving the house that day, he looked like he was in so much pain. And it killed me to see him like that Al. I promised that I would never ever let myself cause him that kind of pain, or any pain at all, ever again. And now here I am. After I told my story, he looked at me the same way he did three years ago. I promised myself that I wouldn't cause him that pain and yet the first thing I do is exactly that." I told her and fresh tears leaked down my face.

"Bella, he loves you. You are his best friend. His only friend really. Yeah it caused him alot of pain when you told him your story because he blames himself. He thinks that if he did something to stop you from leaving than you wouldn't have been taken from him. He blames himself Bella. And by you kicking him out instead of talking to him and telling him what's wrong, it kills him. I garuntee he is thinking he is going to lose you right now Bells." She told me sadly and I began to sob.

"She's right ya know." I heard a voice from the doorway and looked up to see Esme standing there. She came in and sat in the chair that was originally ocupied by Edward. "Would you please excuse us Alice. I need to talk to Bella." She asked and Alice nodded and kissed my head before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Bella, sweety, you are like a daughter to me. You know that. And Edward is my son. Dear, Edward loves you more than you can possibly imagine. And I am almost one hundred percent positive that he will be more than willing to wait a few days or weeks or however long it takes you to be able to welcome him back in. I just hate to see you two hurting so much. Dear, Edward is going to be in pain. Like Alice said, he believes it was his fault that you left. Because he didn't do anything to stop you. He blames himself. So of course he is going to be in pain and there is nothing you can do to prevent that. Even kicking him out and trying to keep him away from you. Now I completely understand if you need to take a few days to sort through things just please promise me you won't take too long." She told me and I sniffled and nodded my head. She smiled at me and stood up, kissing my head before leaving to walk out the door.

"Esme wait." I called after her and she stopped and turned around. "Can you please ask Edward to stay away for a few days. I'm not ready to see him yet. Please let him know that I love him but I need some time to sort through things. I won't take long I promise." I told her and she nodded as her eyes watered up. She walked out the door, closing it behind her, and I could hear her sobs as she walked down the hall. I let my tears and sobs overtake my body, despite the physical pain it cause me. I eventually was able to cry myself to sleep. That night, I relived the day Phil shot me and my mom through a dream. Only this time, it was Edward that was shot instead of my mom.

EPOV:

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. I jumped up when I saw it was already twelve in the afternoon and quickly got dressed, rushing over to my parents room. I stopped short when I saw a note on the door.

**Edward,**

**Me and your father have gone back to the hospital to see how Renee is. You, Emmet, and Alice are on your own today. Bella has requested that you not come to see her at the hospital for reasons that are not mine to share. Please try to enjoy your time here in Pheonix. I know how hard this must be for you. But please just try. We love you dear.**

**xoxoMom**

I felt tears prick my eyes and as desperate as I was to hold them back, they spilt over and flowed freely down my cheeks. I went back to mine and Emmet's room and climbed back into bed.

"Yo man! What's up lazy ass?" Emmet boomed as him and Alice walked into the room.

"Emmet not right now please." I begged him and he stopped short when he saw that I had been crying, causing Alice to run into the back of him.

"God damn Emmet! Learn to walk you big oaf!" She snapped as she slapped him and walked around him, plopping on the foot of my bed.

"Have you guys seen the note on Mom and Dad's door?" I asked them and they both nodded at me sadly.

"She just needs time Edward. Just a little time." Alice told me and I nodded and hugged her tightly to me.

"Ok ok enough with all the mushy gushy shit. I swear this family is horrible!" Emmet exclaimed, causing me and Alice to chuckle. My phone started to vibrate and I picked it up to see '_Mom_' flashing across the screen. I opened it and pushed send.

"Hello." I answered and I heard my mom sobbing on the other end.

"_Oh Edward! You, Emmet and Alice have to get down to the hospital right now!" _She told me and I began to panick.

"Mom what's going on? Is Bella ok?" I asked her as I jumped up and began to throw my shoes on frantically.

_"Edward it's Renee. Sh-She didn-didn't make i-it." _She told me and I gasped and froze.

"No." I whispered and I fell to my knees on the floor and dropped my phone. Alice looked at me in panick and quickly picked up my phone.

"Mom it's Alice. What is going on?" She asked and I saw her eyes tear up before she closed them. "Yeah ok we are on our way." She said into the phone before closing it. "Emmet get ready. We have to go to the hospital. Renee didn't make it through the surgery." She said.

"Damn..." Was Emmet's genious reply and I jumped up and grabbed my wallet and flew out of the hotel. I jumped in a taxi and Alice and Emmet were right behind me. I told him to drive to the hospital as fast as he could and he looked at me in fright before stepping on it. We got to the hospital in no time and we jumped out and ran inside. I saw my parents and ran up to hug my mom tightly.

"Oh Edward!" She sobbed and I felt my tears begin to flow.

"It's ok mom. Everything is going to be ok." I told her and she muffled her sobs with my shoulder.

"Does Bella know?" Alice asked her and my mom looked up at me sadly.

"No she doesn't. Carlisle told the doctors that we would tell her." She told me and I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Mom I need to be there. I have to be there for Bella when she finds out. Which means we can't tell her until she is ready to see me." I begged her and she sighed.

"Edward, we can't keep this from her. She has a right to know. It is her mom." She told me and I groaned.

"Mom please! She is going to be heartbroken and it is going to kill me if I can't be there for her." I told her, pleading with my eyes. She sighed and nodded her head. I kissed her cheek before racing off to Bella's room. I opened the door and stepped inside and gasped at the sight before me.

"Bella." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!(: So sorry i haven't updated inna while. I just started school today and I had an amazing first day! I didn't realize how much I missed and needed all my friends. This past week has been really depressing for me. My best friend and very recent boyfriend of like three weeks enlisted in the air force after he graduated last year. Well originally, he wasn't supposed to leave until next month [end of September]. Well I was in Washington for all of last week and didn't get home until yesterday morning at 2:00 in the morning. Well on my way home, he text me telling me he got a call and they needed him early so he had to leave yesterday :'( and I didn't even get to say goodbye. So that has been depressing and seeing all my friends today and getting my mind off of things really helped with everything for sure(: I am really going to miss him but I have faith that he will come safe and sound. Before anyone asks, yes we broke up. Even though I still really like him it's going to be awhile before we see each other again and he felt that by staying with me he was keeping me from being happy while he is gone. He said it was the hardest decision he had to make but he couldn't be selfish and stay with me any longer when it was hurting me in the long run. Sound familiar? Yeah I thought of Edward when he said that. So anyways... That is what has been going on and that is my "excuse" for not updating. I hope you can all forgive me and still continue to enjoy my story and be supportive. I love you guys!(:**_

**_Hugs&&Kisses_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**

_Previously: "Mom please! She is going to be heartbroken and it is going to kill me if I can't be there for her." I told her, pleading with my eyes. She sighed and nodded her head. I kissed her cheek before racing off to Bella's room. I opened the door and stepped inside and gasped at the sight before me._

_"Bella." I whispered._

EPOV:

What I saw made my heart break and brought tears to my eyes. Bella was laying down, sobbing loudly, while a blonde haired guy sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Edward w-what a-ar-are y-y-you doing.. sob... h-here?" She managed out between sobs and I ran over to her side, taking her other hand in mine.

"Bella, we have some news sweety." My mom told her as she and the rest of my family walked into the room. "Oh hello. I'm sorry I didn't know Bella had company. We can come back later." She added when she saw the blonde man sitting beside Bella.

"No Esme. Guys, this is my cousin Jasper Whitlock." Bella said when her sobs had subsided.

"It's wonderful to meet you Jasper. My name is Esme. This is my husband Carlisle, my daughter Alice, and my sons Emmet and Edward." My mom explained, pointing each of us out.

"It's dandy to meet ya'll. Bella hasn't shut her trap about ya'll since the fine darn second I walked in here." Jasper finally spoke, his voice heavy with what sounded like a Texas accent.

"So what was the news Esme?" Bella asked my mom and she sighed and her eyes began to water.

"I was in helping with the surgery on your mom, Bella." My dad spoke up. "The gunshot was a major injury Bella. We did everything we could to save her but I'm afraid it didn't work." My dad explained to her and I watched as Bella's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"What are you saying Carlisle?" She whispered as her eyes began to water.

"Bella, I'm sorry but your mother didn't make it." My mom spoke up now and my heart broke again as Bella's tears poured down her face.

"Oh God. No! No you're lying! You're lying! You have to be lying! MOM!" Bella began to scream and trash around in her bed. "MOM! I'M COMING MOMMY!" She cried out and she began to try to get out of the bed.

"Bella don't. You are going to hurt yourself. Please just calm down." Alice cried out and my heart broke even more to see my sister like this.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HAVE TO GO SEE MY MOM!" She screamed when me and Jasper tried to restrain her.

"Bella, darlin, calm down." Jasper said frantically. When it didn't help, I gave her arm to my dad and I leaned in and looked her in the eye.

"Isabella Marie. Calm down now. Renee would be livid with you for acting so god damn childish so chill." I snapped at her and her eyes widdened and she sat still, clearly shocked at my outburst. "Thank you. Bella, your mom is gone. There is absolutely nothing you or anyone else can do about it. So you need to chill. Being childish and hurting yourself is not going to get your mom back." I told her softly. She looked at me with wide eyes and fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Edward, I am so sorry." She whispered quietly and I looked at her in confusment.

"What? Bella what are you talking about?" I asked her increduously.

"I was horrible to you earlier when all you have ever done is be there for me and I pushed you away. I am so sorry." She choked out before she began to sob uncontrolably.

"Bella! Calm down! Please! You're scaring me Bells." I said, frantically trying to get her to calm down. She took a couple deep breaths and I was happy to see her finally calming down. "Now listen Bells. You're my best friend and I am always going to be here for you. I understand you were upset before and you had your reasons for not wanting to see me. All that matters is that you need me right now and I will always be here for you." I told her and her sobbing finally stopped.

"No Edward it's not ok. I just need you to ask me why." She replied and I sighed.

"No Bells I told you that I do-"

"Edward! Just ask me why." She said quietly.

"Ok. Why Bella?" I gave into her, not wanting to see her more upset.

"Thank you. Because I am so used to pushing everyone away. After Phil started to beat me, I kept people at a distance because I didn't want them to get hurt like I was getting hurt. So when I woke up and you were suddenly just here, I got scared. And after seeing the pain on your face when I left that day, I swore to myself that I would never ever cause you that much pain and hurt again, so when I told you my story and you had the same look on your face, I shut down." She explained and I sighed and looked at her sadly.

"Bella, my pain is inevitable. But you pushing me away, especially after everything that has happened to you, is just going to cause me so much more pain. I want to be here to help you get through this Bella. But the only way I can do that is if you let me in and let me be here for you. Ok?" I explained and she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Edward." She whispered and I winked at her and smiled.

"No thanks necessary Bella." I replied and she giggled and blushed. "I missed you Bella. So much." I said softly and the smile faded from her face slightly.

"I missed you too Edward." She replied after a slight pause. I was so happy to have my best friend back.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey Guys! So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been trying to keep up with my classes and everything and it is kind of difficult with everything that is going on right now. I am going back to dance after getting the clear from my doctor.. Long story short I had to quit because of my cancer when I was younger and after five years I finaly got the ok from my doctor to go back(: I'm very xcited. But I also have a crazy schedule so I will be updating alot less I'm afraid :/ Again I am really sorry for that.! Well hope you all enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_Hugs&&Kisses_**

**_Hellotocarissa(:_**

BPOV:

I was laying on the bed with Edward sitting on one side of me and Jasper on the other side, both of my hands in one of theirs.

"Jazzy?" I turned to my cousin and smiled tightly.

"Yes Belly?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at the old nickname.

"How's Uncle Peter and Aunt Charolette?" I asked him and his eyes blackened and I instantly regretted bringing it up.

"I don't know Bella. I haven't seen them or heard from them since our last visit." He told me and I gasped. Our last visit was three years ago.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I don't mean to pry but, they are your parents. You can't just shut them out of your life. Do they know that you and Olivia broke things off?" I asked him. Olivia was the reason he lost touch with his parents in the first place. She was his girlfriend of about, seven months when Jasper introduced them. Olivia was very rude to Jasper's parents and she told Jasper that he had to choose. He was young and in love so, not thinking things through, he said her and proposed to her. When he told his parents, they were less than happy and told him that if he was going to marry Olivia, to not bother calling or trying to get in touch. Things went downhill from there. Olivia ended up cheating on Jasper and he found out a week before the wedding and immediately broke things off with her.

"No Bella they don't know what happened. Like I said I haven't talked to them since that day we visited. As far as they are concerned, I made my choice and had to suffer the consequnces." He replied dryly and I sighed.

"Jasper, you are their son. They aren't just going to shut you out of their life like that if they realize what happened! Just explain to them that you were young and you thought that you were in love. They can't exactly blame you because they did they same thing against their parents wishes and look how happy they are together. I'm sorry for bringing it up Jazz but I just don't like to see you guys fighting seeing as you are the only family I have left." I told him and he looked at me sadly and smiled softly.

"Sorry Bells. Maybe we will work things out someday. But they know that you are in the hospital and if my mom doesn't come down after hearing of Aunt Renee's death then she isn't the person I want to make up with anyways. We will see how things go ok?" He told me and I nodded sadly.

"Bells, Esme would like to know if you are hungry." Edward told me and I looked over to see him staring down at his phone. I squeezed his hand and when he looked up at me I winked at him and smiled.

"No thank you Edward. Tell your mom thank you for her concideration though." I replied and he sighed and typed the message into his phone before looking back up to me. I smiled at him again but only got a smile that didn't reach his eyes in return. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him, concern lacing my voice.

"I'm just worried about you Bella." He replied and I frowned and looked away from his worried stare.

"Edward, I'm fine." I told him icily as I let his hand go.

"Bella, don't start this please. Don't shut me out again. You need me and I need you. Please Bells. I'm just worried about you." He told me and fresh tears pricked my eyes. I hated hurting him like this.

"Edward I'm not shutting you out. I get that you are worried about me and you have every right to be worried about me Edward, but I just, I need smiles and other things to think about besides my mom's death. It was all my fault Edward. She's dead because of me and I can't handle that guilt and shame that I feel right now." I told him as the tears spilt over and flowed down my cheeks. He took my hand back into his and he squeezed it tightly.

"Bella it was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Bells, he was a sick man. He took pleasure in hurting you and your mom." He told me and I bit back a sob.

"Edward, if I hadn't dropped that stupid pencil and if no one had seen the bruise, my mom would still be alive. I wouldn't be in this damn hospital and my mother would still be alive." I told him through my tears and he sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I burried my head in his chest and just let my tears fall. When my tears and finally stopped, I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "Edward I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt." I told him and he rolled his eyes and hugged me tightly to him before releasing me.

"Bella it's ok. Are you ok now?" He asked me and I nodded and smiled softly at him. I moved on the bed so that Edward could lay down next to. He did and I rested my head on his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Bella, you should really eat something." Jasper spoke up and I looked at him and notcied the bags under his eyes.

"Jazzy, go get some sleep." I told him and he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"No Bella. I am not leaving you here all alone." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, I'm not all alone. Edward and the rest of the Cullens are here. Then there is a whole hospital full of doctors and nurses and other people. I'm not alone. Please just go get some sleep. Maybe call your parents. They have a right to know about my mom Jazz. I'm sure Aunt Charolette will be very upset if we don't tell her right away. Please." I told him and he sighed and stood up.

"Alright Bella. I'll go take a nap and try to get ahold of mom and dad. I love you darlin. I'll be back in an hour or so." He told me as he kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand before walking out of the door.

"Oh excuse me. I apologize. I didn't mean t-" I heard Alice's voice outside the door cut off suddenly.

"Don't apologize darlin. I should really watch where I walk. Good evenin ma'am." I heard Jasper and gave Edward a confused look. He just shrugged his shoulders and I sighed and laid back down. Alice came walking into my room a little bit later with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Alice." I told her and she smiled and skipped to the side on the bed that Edward wasn't on and sat in the chair that Jasper had previously ocupied and sighed.

"He's perfect Bella." She told me and I shot her a confused look and she giggled.

"Who's perfect Alice?" I asked her.

"Jasper! Your sexy beast of a cousin. Bella, is he singe? Please tell me that he is single! He is just my type!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Ali, Jazz has a lot of stuff going on right now and it's all because of an ex-girlfriend of his. Yes Jasper is single but he's not stable enough for a girlfriend right now." I explained to her and the smile fell from her face and was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Bella, I get that Jasper is the only family you have left but you can't make up stupid lies just to keep my away from him because you are jealous." She snapped and I gasped and felt my anger flare.

"Mary Alice that is not even what this is about! You don't believe me? God damn Alice! You don't know half the shit Jazz has been through and some of it is ten times worse than what I went through!" I snapped back at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit Bella." She said icily as she glared at me.

"So you don't think that having your parents walk out on you as a fucking thirteen year old boy because of a girl you were dating is bad? You don't think that having your sister shut you out of her life because of her parents orders is a god damn bad thing? Then what is a bad thing Alice?" I snapped back at her and shock covered her face and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry I snapped at you Bella. I really had no idea." She said sadly and I sighed.

"It's ok Ali. I know you didn't know but you can't tell Jasper that you know or that you told me!" I warned her and she shook her head frantically. "Listen, all I want is for Jasper to be happy and the only way for him to be truly happy is if he gets back in touch with his family. It's been three years since he last spoke to his sister who used to be his best friend. All because of some bitch he was dating. If Jasper makes the first move than please, by all means, go for it. I really think you can make him happy but only on his own terms." I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"I won't tell him you told me and I would really like the chance to make him happy but I will wait for him to make the move on his own terms. For now I will just be his friend or whatever he needs me to be. Thank you Bella. I'm afraid that I probably would have messed this one up if you hadn't told me that stuff." She told me and I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Ok now go. I want to talk to Edward about something." I told her and she nodded and kissed my hand before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I giggled and snuggled into Edward's chest further.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Edward asked after a moment of silence between us.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't want to be bothered anymore." I told him and we both laughed lightly. I winced at the slight pain it caused in my sides and my laughing stopped as soon as it had started.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, laughing just hurts my sides a bit." I told him and I felt him sigh beneath me.

"I'm sorry Bella." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be sorry Edward. It's not your fault." I told him and his arms tightened around me.

"I know Bella but I am still sorry that all of this happened to you and that I wasn't there to help you through any of it. I'm just glad you are back." He told me and I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Thank you Edward. It's good to be back." I sighed before I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly start to drift to sleep.

**A/N: THE END! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER FOR THIS UPDATE TO GET UP HERE! BEEN BUSSYY! WELL REVIEEWW!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! No excuses but I've had a lot of stuff going on. Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!(:_**

**_Huggs&&Kisses_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**

BPOV:

_One year later:_

"Hey Bells, you ready to get out of here?" Edward asked me from the doorway of my hospital room. Today was the day that I was finally going to be able to go home. Well, to Edward's home, because I didn't really have a home. I hadn't been back to Edward's house since that day about four years ago now and I knew it was going to be hard but I also knew that Edward was going to be there for me and, with him by my side, I would get through this along with the rest of my family.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I told him as I smiled and he walked over to me. Edward picked up my bags from the floor with one arm and his other arms wrapped around me shoulders, hugging me tightly against him as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and kissed his cheek before winking and walking out of the room. The rest of the Cullens were waiting at the airport for me and Edward to arrive where we would board a plane and head back to Forks, my true home.

"So are you excited to be going home Bellybean?" Emmet asked me once we met up with the rest of the family. We were currently waiting for our row to be called into boarding.

"I'm excited to be out of that hospital Emm." I replied, avoiding the question directly as much as possible.

"Well we are all excited to have you back Bella." Esme told me and I smiled warmly at her. I looked around and smiled sadly but happily at the same time as I realized that this was my new family. I would never see my mom and dad again. Carlisle and Esme were my new parents. I was grateful for them and the fact that they were here for me but I also missed my parents greatly.

"So Jasper says that the funeral arrangments are coming along great. He said that your aunt and uncle are flying out in a couple of days to move into your old house with him and Maria. You should be excited to see them again. It's been how long?" Alice spoke up next, trying to fill the silence.

"Four years." I answered her question as I smiled at her. Jasper had called his parents that day and they had talked and sorted everything out. Aunt Charolette and Uncle Peter agreed to move back to Forks with Jasper and Maria, Jasper's sister, into my old house to be closer and more involved in my and Jasper's lives. We were having a joint funeral for my mom and dad in a week. Since we could never properly have one for my dad after he died and I've been in the hospital, it seemed inevitable to do it now.

"Come on Bells. It's time to go." Edward shook me from my thoughts as I smiled and he helped me up. My stomach was still a little sore where the bullets had entered but it was getting better. I held on to Edward's hand the entire flight and didn't let go until it was time to unboard the plane after we landed in Forks.

"Everything is going to be ok Bells. I promise you everything is going to be ok." Edward told me as he squeezed my hand and kissed the side of my head.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for being with me through all of this. I wouldn't be able to do it without you." I told him as I hugged him tightly to me.

"I will always be here for you Bella. I promise." He told me as he hugged me back tightly.

"I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Cullen." I told him as I giggled lightly, careful not to laugh too hard because of my stomach.

"Good to know Ms. Swan." He replied as he winked and smiled down at me. I felt something weird change inside me as my best friend smiled down at me but I shook it off and pulled away from him.

**Alright guys. Well right now this story is kind of slow so I'm going to fastforward about two or three**** years. I have an idea but at this point I think you guys have had enough sadness. Well here you go.**

_Two Years Later_

"Bella! Jake's here!" Alice yelled at me from downstairs. I smiled and jumped up, running downstairs to greet my boyfriend, Jacob Black. I met Jake about six months after I moved back to Forks with the Cullens and was instantly attracted to him. I met him when I went to La Push beach with some friends one day and I felt a strong connection. He asked me out and we totally hit it off and have been together ever since. I was eighteen and he was nineteen.

"Hey beautiful." Jake smiled up at me from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands lightly on my hips and he leaned in to kiss me gently.

"Hey you two, get a freaking room to play tonsil hockey!" Emmet yelled as he tried to squeeze by me. Me and Jake laughed before I took his hand and pulled him upstairs to my room. Jake laid on my bed as I went to turn on some music, just in case. I went and curled up next to Jake as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So how was your day babe?" He asked me as I snuggled into him.

"It was good. I missed you though. How was yours?" I replied and I felt him chuckle beneath me before answering.

"My day was horrible because I didn't get to see the love of my life." He told me and I felt my heart flutter at his words. I leaned back so I could look into his eyes and smiled up at him.

"I love you Jacob Black." I told him and he smiled down at me.

"I love you too Isabella Swan." He replied before getting up off of the bed and kneeling down beside it.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked him nervously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all of my heart and so much more. Now I know you are only eighteen and I'm only nineteen years old but I know you are the only one for me. I know that you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you please make me the happiest guy in this earth and marry me?" Jake said and my eyes began to water.

"Yes." Was all I could get out before I launched myself into his arms and crashed my lips to his. The kiss was slow and passionate. After a little while, Jake pulled away so that he could slip the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly. I took a moment to fully examine the ring and instantly fell in love with it. It was gorgeous. I smiled up at Jake and he winked down at me.

"I love you Bells." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too Jake." I whispered back before he kissed me chastely once more.

"Alright well now that you have made me the happiest man on earth, I need to get going. Sam is having a bonfire and I promised my dad I would be there early to help him out." He explained and my face fell slightly at the thought of not being with him. "You are comming right?" He asked me as he grabbed his jacket from my bed and slipped in on.

"Wouldn't miss it." I told him as I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closely to him.

"Great. Do you want to wait and tell everyone together?" He asked me and I giggled.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I told him and he smiled as he slowly leaned towards me and connected his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and it showed all the love and passion we felt for each other. We pulled away and he took my hand in his and pulled me downstairs behind him. He stopped at the door to kiss me quickly once more.

"I love you." He said one last time before he had to leave.

"I love you too." I replied as he walked out the door. I smiled as I slowly shut it behind him and leaned against it.

"What has you so smiley Bella?" I heard Rose and I opened my eyes and slipped my hands behind my back.

"Nothing Rose." I replied but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Bullshit Bella. Tell me. Now!" She demanded and I rolled my eyes before taking her hand in mine and leading her upstairs. I stopped by Alice's room on my way and knocked on the door.

"Alice open up! Its Bella! I need to tell you something!" I called out as I continued to pound on the door.

"What's up Bells?" The pixie called as she opened the door. I pushed past her, pulling Rose in with me.

"Close the door Alice." I told her as I sat on the bed and Rose sat next to me.

"Ok what is it Bella?" Rose asked, impatiently.

"Jake proposed!" I squeeled to the girls as I smiled brightly.

"What? Oh my gosh! No way! Bella that is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Rose squeeled and we bounced up and down on the bed. I paused and nervously looked at Alice's blank expression.

"Ali? Ali say something please." I begged her as I slowly got off of the bed and stood in front of her.

"Jacob Black as you to be his wife?" She asked me and I nodded my head in reply. "Oh. My. GOD THAT IS AMAZING!" She squeeled and I sighed in relief that she was happy for me. "Bella I am seriously so happy for you! Let me see the ring! Let me see let me see let me see!" She begged as she jumped up and down in front of me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Geez Alice. I think you are more excited than me." I said sarcastically as I showed her the ring.

"Oh hush. Bella, this ring is amazingly gorgeous!" Rose told me as her and Alice admired my ring.

"I know right!" I giggled as we all "oo'ed" and "aww'ed" over the ring as it sparkled in the light.

"So when are you going to tell everyone Bells?" Rose asked as we sat on Alice's bed looking through bridal magazines. I'm not sure how or why Alice had them but they sure came in handy at the moment.

"I haven't figured that part out yet Rose. I am going to a bonfire with Jake tonight which is when we are telling his family and friends, but I don't know if I want to tell the rest of the family by myself or with Jake. I don't know how they are going to take it and if they take it badly I don't want Jake to be there." I explained and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh god Bella! You are being so dramatic! Mom and dad love Jake! As long as you are happy they will be happy for you!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"Alice, it's not them I'm worried about." I said quietly and her and Rose gasped.

"Oh!" Was all Alice could say, which did nothing to sooth my nerves.

"Well Bella, I think that if it's Edward you are concerned about that if he is really your best friend he will be happy for you and will, eventually, support you. Even though he doesn't care for Jake, he will be happy for you Bells." Rose told me and I sighed and nodded my head.

"But I do think that you should talk to him one on one. Having Jake there will not help things go smoothly." Alice said and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I agree with Ali. And make sure you tell him before you tell the rest of the family so that no one else has time to blurt it out and it gives him some time to adjust." Rose said and I groaned.

"Everything will be fine Bells. Edward is your best friend and he loves you. He will support you through this engagment and this marriage. He knows you will need him and he will always be there for you. He is going to make this all about you because he doesn't like Jake but he's going to be there. I can promise you that much." Alice said and I smiled at my sisters.

"Thanks guys. You are the best." I told them as we all wrapped into a group hug.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but Rose, Emmet needs your help with his jeep." I heard a musical voice from the doorway and looked up to see Edward leaning against the doorframe smiling at us.

"Oh gosh. Emmet and that damn jeep." Rose muttered before she walked into the bathroom, threw her hair up, and stormed out of the room going downstairs. I giggled at my brother and sister's relationship and rolled my eyes. I looked up to see Edward staring at me curiously and blushed before looking down.

"Well, I'm going to go find Jazzy. Do you know where he is Edward?" Alice asked and I laughed.

"Wow, thanks I feel so loved Ali. Ditch me for your boy toy?" I feigned shock and hurt before lightly shoving her.

"Oh get over it." She replied before she jumped off of the bed and skipped out of the room.

"So now I'm stuck with you. Great." I told Edward sarcastically.

"Ouch. That hurt Bells." Edward said in a hurtful tone before walking over to the bed and laying down beside me. He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand and looked up at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Take a picture Mr. Cullen. It lasts a hell of a lot longer." I told him as I winked and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Oh dear Ms. Swan. A picture wouldn't do a beauty like you justice." He replied as he winked again and I blushed and looked down at the comforter. I took a deep breath before looking back up at him.

"Umm Edward, there is something I want to talk to you about." I told him quietly, looking for his reaction carefully.

"Sure what's up?" He replied, totally calm and unaware. I sighed and looked back down to the comforter. "Bella why are you so nervous? What ever it is can't be that bad. It's be babe. It's ok. Just tell me." He told me as he placed his hand on top of mine. I felt an electric spark that I felt every time Edward touched me but quickly shook it off.

"Ok just you have to promise me that you won't get mad." I told him and he chuckled.

"Bella, now you are making me nervous. I'm here for you baby." He told me and I sighed.

"Promise me Edward." I repeated, pleading him with my eyes as I looked back up to him.

"I promise you Bella." He replied and I could see his worry in his eyes.

"Jake proposed Edward." I told him quickly and then waited patiently to gauge his reaction to the news.

"Oh Bella! I am so sorry baby. But maybe it's for the better that he is out of your life." He told me as he pulled me into a hug. I pulled away confused.

"What are you talking about Edward?" I asked him carefully.

"I am sorry that you and Jake broke up." He stated.

"What? We didn't break up Edward? How did you get that from me telling you he proposed?" I asked him and his eyes widened as understanding crossed his face.

"You said no didn't you Bella?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Edward you promised no-"

"I know what I promised Bella! What was your answer?" He spat at me and I flinched away from the anger in his voice.

"I said yes Edward." I told him and he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Here we go.

**Hope you enjoyed!(: Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys!(: Happy Thanksgiving! So I don't know what else to say so I'm just going to get on with the chapter._**

BPOV:

"Edward say something please." I whispered as I took his hands in mine and he flinched away from my touch. He hadn't talked since I told him I had said yes to Jake's proposal.

"I. I don't know what to say Bella." He replied in a hurtful tone.

"You can say congrats. You can say you're happy for me. You can say I made the biggest mistake of my life." I said with a sigh as I looked down at the ring. "Anything Edward." I told him as I looked into his eyes.

"Bella, you are eighteen years old. You have your entire life ahead of you to find love and marry someone. Even if that someone is Jake. Why now? Why throw everything away now for a little teenage fling?" He asked me, hurt and confusion covering his face.

"Edward this isnt just a teenage fling. I love him. I love him with everything I am. I have known that he was the one since the moment I laid eyes on him. Now I know that I am only eighteen years old but what is the point of waiting if I know it's going to happen? I am going to marry him Edward and I didn't tell you this to ask for your permission or your approval. I am asking you only to be my best friend and support me through this wedding and marriage. I know it's going to be hard because we are young. I know that. Which is why I need my best friend to be there for me. You don't have to like it, but please just be there for me. Please?" I pleaded with him as I tried to get him to look at me to see that I was true to what I had said.

"Bella, you are my best friend. I love you. But I can't support this. I'm sorry." He said as he looked sadly into my eyes before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I felt the tears prick my eyes before they spilled over and flowed freely down my face. I got up and ran to my room, grabbed my purse and jacket, and ran downstairs.

"Bella? Where are you going?" I heard Alice call as I ran out the door into the garage without acknowledging her.

"Bellybean what's wrong?" Emmet asked me as I pushed past him and went to climb into my car before being stopped my Rosalie.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked me sincerely and as I looked into her eyes I knew I had to tell her where I was going and why.

"I told Edward about the engagment." I told her.

"What engagement? Bella?" I heard Emmet in the background but ignored him.

"And?" Rosalie asked, pressing for more information.

"DAMMIT WHAT FUCKING ENGAGEMENT?" Emmet bellowed from behind Rosalie, who turned around and slapped him.

"Emmet shut your damn trucker's mouth!" She snapped and he scowled at us before sulking into the house, closing the door behind him.

"And he didn't take it so well. Said that I was too young and was throwing my life away." I explained as the tears flowed down my face.

"Ok but Bella, we were expecting that from him. That was predictable. So why the hell are you bawling your eyes out at something that we told you was going to happen?" She asked me cautiously, trying to understand.

"Rosie, he said that I was his best friend and he loved me but he was not going to support me in this. He said he couldn't stand by and watch me marry Jake." I told her and she gasped.

"Oh my God Bella I am so sorry!" She told me sadly as she pulled me into a hug.

"So wait then where are you going?" She asked me after I pulled away from the hug.

"I am going to the Rez." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, let's go get you cleaned up. You cannot go see your new fiancee' looking like a crazy person. Especially when you are about to tell his family about the engagment." Rose told me as she tried to pull me into the house. "And Bella? You should tell everyone else right now, before you go tell Jake's family. Mom and dad just got home and Emmet is not going to be able to keep his big mouth shut." She told me and I sighed and nodded my agreement.

"Hey everyone! Bella has an annoucement to make!" Rose yelled as we walked into the house. I followed her into the living room and sat beside her on the couch. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Once everyone was seated I took a deep breath before I started.

"Ok now I know this might not be a surprise to some and to others this might be something completely unexpected but I would appreciate if you would all keep an open mind and try to be happy for me?" I started and waited for them all to nod their heads in agreement before continuing. "Ok well, as you all know, I have been with Jake for about two and a half years now and we are deeply in love. I know he is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him and he loves me. Well, today when he came over, Jake proposed." I said before pausing to gauge their reactions. They all seemed to be waiting for what I had said. "I said yes." I whispered the last part before looking around. Alice had a huge smile on her face. Jasper looked sad but happy at the same time. Emmet looked confused. Edward looked pissed. Rosalie was shooting daggars at Edward. If looks could kill Edward would have dropped dead right there and then. I saved Carlisle and Esme for last. Esme looked disappointed and my stomach dropped. Carlisle shared that look of disappointment and the tears began to flow again.

"Bella, I just don't know what to say. You are only eighteen. Why would you agree to being married all ready?" Carlisle asked me cautiously and I looked at him in confusment.

"Because I love him." I stated simply and he rolled his eyes.

"Dang Bella. Just tell us already!" Emmet growled and I looked at him in confusment.

"Tell you what?" I asked them, looking around to see everyone except Alice and Rosalie sharing a look of disappointment.

"Bella, I guess what we are trying to figure out is... Sweety are you pregnant?" Esme spoke up and I looked at her in shock.

"Is that really what you think?" I asked them in horror and I looked around to see them looking down at the ground. "I'm out of here." I snapped as I got up and stormed out to my car.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I heard Alice call behind me and I stopped before turning and facing them.

"What Alice?" I snapped at her.

"Bella, just tell them that you are not pregnant! They will understand!" She told me and I looked around at my family, who were all still looking at the ground.

"Alice they can't even look at me. MY OWN FAMILY CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! I'm not pregnant! Me and Jake haven't even had sex yet! But they aren't going to believe me. They would rather believe that it wasn't their fault right? That I have to be majorly screwed up to want to marry the love of my life at eighteen! They don't want to think that I am happy. They would rather believe that the only reason I could be this damn stupid was if I was pregnant right? Well you know what Alice, screw them all. My real parents would be happy for me. My real family would be happy for me. My real family would understand that I love him and he is the one I want to be with. I guess this shows you who my real family is. Alice and Rosalie, thank you for being happy for me. I love you guys." I told them before going out to the garage and climbing into my car. I sped out of the driveway and turned to head towards the reservation. I saw a huge truck coming my way and swerved slightly so that it would hit me head on. I heard the horn blaring on the truck but ignored it and closed my eyes. I held my breath, waiting for the collision to take my life. I thought of Jake and how happy I was with him. I thought of Edward and how disappointed he had been in me when I had told him. I thought of Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper and how I thought they were my family. The last thing that flashed through my mind was the face of my parents. I thought of how much I had loved them and how they had cruelly and suddenly been taken from my life. I realized they would not want me to take my life. I snapped my eyes open just in time to see the truck still far enough for me to swerve back over to my side of the road if I did it quickly. I slammed the gas down and turned the wheel hard to the right before squeezing my eyes tightly closed. I opened my eyes after some time to see the trees speeding past me and the truck far behind me. I sighed in relief before stepping on the brake and pulling to the side of the road. I banged my head on the sterring wheel a couple times before taking deep breaths trying to control my sobs. When I eventually calmed enough so that I could think clearly I knew what I had to do. I pulled back onto the road and slowly drove the rest of the way to see Jake. When I pulled into his driveway I checked myself in the mirror and gave up on making myself look presentable. I climbed out of the car as Jake came outside with a huge smile on his face to greet me.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here alr-" He cut off when he saw the tears rolling down my face and the smile fell from his face. "Bella what's wrong?" He asked alarmed as he rushed over and took my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and willed the tears to stop enough so that I could talk.

"Jake, I told my family." I started and he looked at me sadly.

"Awww babe. Did they not take it well?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"They thought I was pregnant. Can you believe that? My own family thought I was pregnant." I exclaimed and he just looked at me.

"It's ok babe. They will get over it." He told me as he pulled me into a hug.

"No, Jake, they won't. Edward and Emmet are so stubborn they will always hold a grudge for this whole situation. Jasper might get over it but it will take him awhile. Alice and Rosalie are already happy for me but they aren't going to be able to make up for the rest of the family. And that leaves Carlisle and Esme, who I just told weren't my real parents and could never even come close to my real parents." I sighed as I paced in front of him.

"Bella, stop pacing. Bella STOP! BELLA!" Jake yelled as he grabbed me gently and turned me to face him. "Deep breaths babe. Calm down." He told me and I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"I don't know if I can do this Jake." I said quietly as I looked up at him sadly.

"Do what Bells? I'm not asking you to do anything except say you will be my wife. We don't have to get married today or anytime soon for that matter. I just need you to know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe it will take awhile for your family to accept this but we will get through this together. You have your sisters supporting you and when you tell Maria and your aunt and uncle than they might be happy for you right away too. If not than you will have my family and friends. But none of that should matter baby. All that matters is that we have each other and we are in love. Right?" He told me as he stared deep into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered sadly and his eyes fell and I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Bella, what are you saying?" He asked me and I sighed and let the tears fall.

"The engagement is off Jake. I still want to be with you and I still love you with everything I am but I need my family's support. My whole family's support. And maybe they are right, maybe we are too young. And if we are truly meant to be together than we will be together I promise you that. And I truly believe we are meant to be together. I promise you I will marry you one day Jacob Black. I just can't do that right now." I told him sadly as I slipped the ring off my finger and placed it in his hand and closed his hand around it. I whiped the tears from his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek gently.

"Bella please don't do this. Im in love with you. I can't live without you." He pleaded with me and my heart broke at the thought that I was causing him so much pain.

"You aren't losing me Jake. We are still together. I'm not breaking up with you. I love you. I'm just saying that we need to hold off the getting engaged for a couple more years. But like I said, I swear I will marry you someday. Just not now." I told him before wrapping my arms around his waste and burrying my face in his chest and inhaling his familiar scent. "I love you Jacob Black." I whispered to him before pulling away and walking back to my car. I lok back at Jake and smiled sadly at him. I started by car and left the reservation, driving home as my tears continued to fall freely down my cheeks. This is what was best. I just had to believe that.

RosePOV:

I sighed asI watched Bella leave before I felt my anger boil within me.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I screamed as I turned around to face my family.

"Rosalie, please watch your language around us." Mom told me and I looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry mom but I'm going to be saying some bad language cause I am absolutely horrified at all of you. Especially you Edward! We are Bella's family! The only ones she has left besides Maria, Peter, and Charolette! All she asked was for us to be happy for her! It's not like she was running off and getting married today! They were going to wait a little bit. But no you guys had to choose to believe she was pregnant! THIS IS BELLA WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! THEY GIRL THAT WAS TERRIFIED TO TOUCH ANY GUY OTHER THAN EDWARD AND JASPER FOR ALMOST A YEAR AFTER WE GOT BACK! THE ONE WHO IS STILL A GOD DAMN VIRGIN! AND JAKE! THE ONE THAT WAITED SIX MONTHS JUST TO HOLD BELLA'S HAND OR HUG HER! THE ONE WHO LOVES BELLA AND WOULD NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER LIKE THAT! I can't believe you guys. I have never been so disappointed in my family before." I told them.

"Aww Rosie don't be like that baby. We were just surprised. That's all. We really are happy for her." Emmet tried to reason with me and I shot a glare at him.

"No Emmet don't you dare try to make you guys seem like the good guys. Emmet you are her big brother. She looks up to you for comfort and for understanding. Yet you just showed her how disappointed you were in her. Why is that Emmet? When we got engaged when we were sixteen! Yeah we aren't married yet but we have been engaged for two years. So how dare you fucking judge her! How dare you! And you Edward! You are Bella's best friend. You are supposed to be there for her through everything and anything! Even if you don't like Jake, which I don't understand by the way, you should still be there for Bella! Not judge her and tell her she is being stupid for following her heart! That just isn't fair to Bella! At all. Now when she gets back I expect you all to apologize and be fucking happy for her! Is that clear?" I snapped at them and looked around as they all nodded sadly.

"Good now I am going to go upstairs because I can't even stand the sight of you right now." I told them disgustedly before marching upstairs. "Come on Ali, she will be back. I promise. Jake will make her feel better and she will be back." I said as I pulled Alice behind me. We laid on the bed in quiet for about half an hour before we heard the front door open and close. I rushed downstairs to see Bella looking worse than she did when she left here. She had a dazed look on her face and tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Oh Bella." I sighed as I ran down and pulled my sister into my amrs. "Everything is going to be ok I promise. Everyone has something to say to you sweety." I told her as I guided her into the living room where everyone still sat unmoving.

"Bella we are so sorry. For everything we said and assumed. We are honestly happy for you and Jake. As long as you are happy we are happy dear." Mom said as she ran over and tried to give Bella a hug but Bella flinched away from her. Mom went and sat back down sadly. Bella went and sat down in the recliner by herself and I took my seat next to Emmet on the couch.

"It's too late." Bella whispered sadly.

"Oh come on Bellybean. We are trying to apologize here. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Emmet said jokingly and I elbowed him hard in the side. "Oof Rose! That hurt!" He complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, why is it too late?" I asked her cautiously and she looked down at her hands sadly.

"The engagement is off. It's too late." She said and everyone around me gasped.

**_Here it is! I hope you all liked it!(: Let me knoww!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in forever. No need for the excuses. Here's the next chapter!(:_**

BPOV:

"What do you mean Bella? Why is the engagement off?" Rosalie asked me and I sighed and wiped the tears from my face.

"I broke it off. There is no more engagement between me and Jake." I explained and she looked shocked.

"Bella do you love him?" Esme asked me and I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know anymore." I told her and she smiled sadly.

"What changed your mind?" She asked and I looked at her in confusment.

"What do you mean?"

"What changed your mind about your feelings for Jacob, Isabella? A couple hours ago you were ready to run off to Vegas and marry him. Now you are telling us that you broke off the engagement and you aren't sure if you love him anymore. What changed your mind?" She clarified the question.

"I don't kn-"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You do know! The answer is so obvious. Bella, you were ecstatic with your news when you told your family. You were so excited that you and Jake were taking that next step. Bella, your mind changed at what point?" She asked me again and the teers flooded my eyes again.

"When I told." I said quietly.

"When you told who?" She asked me sadly and I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"When I told you. My mind changed when I told you and you looked at me like I was some sort of a mistake. Like you were disappointed in me. Like anything else I could possibly say would be better than what I actually did say." I replied sadly as the tears leaked over and flowed down my cheeks.

"It was your family that changed your mind Bella. Not your heart. If you had listened to your heart you would still be with Jake and, despite the wrongful looks from your family, you would be happy. Bella, we love you, and I will be the first to admit that I was wrong. I was wrong to make you feel lesser of a person for agreeing to marry the man you are in love with. I was wrong to judge you and to automatically assume that there was another reason behind the engagement rather than looking at the bigger picture and for that I am truly sorry. I love you Bella, as if you were my own birth daughter. Now I know I can't take the place of Rene and I never want to. I know she will always be in your heart and she will always be in all of our hearts. But Bella, you have a family still. You have us. And we will stand by you and support you through anything and everything." She told me and I launched myself into her arms and sobbed into her chest as she rocked me back and forth.

"Thank you so much. I love you like you are my mom too." I told her and I felt her own tears leak onto my shirt and she kissed the top of my head gently.

"Now, we have plenty of time for this later. But right now, you have an engagment to go fix." She told me as I smiled at her as I jumped out of her arms and grabbed my keys and my purse. I climbed into my truck and drove as fast as legally possible to the reservation. When I finally got there I took a deep breath and, after fixing myself in my mirror, I climbed out of my truck and walked around the front of the house to the back. I saw all of Jake's friends crowded around him while he sat with his head in his hands. I sighed and felt my heart break at how sad he looked. I took another deep breath and walked over towards them.

"Bells! Hey I didn't think you were comming! Jake just said something came up." Billy, Jake's dad, said as he wheeled himself over to me.

"Oh hey Billy! No ummm yeah something did come up but I just needed to talk to Jake about something real fast." I explained and he smiled at me and knodded.

"Well no rush Bells. You are welcome to stay for the fire tonight." He told me and I smiled warmly back.

"Thanks Billy. We'll see." I replied before turning my attention back to my mission at hand and walked the last few feet over to where Jake was.

"Hey Bella." Seth, one of Jake's younger friends, said excitedly and I smiled back at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake's head snap up and all of his surrounding friends turned to look at me with sad expressions on their faces.

"Hey Seth. How are you?" I asked him, not really paying attention to his answer but still wanting to be polite.

"I'm pretty good Bells. Well you look like you are pre-ocupied so when you get a minute we will talk. There is actually something I wanted to run by you anyways. I'll see you later Bells." He told me as he hugged me quickly and I smiled warmly back at him as he walked away. I sighed and turned my attention back to Jake, who was suddenly alone with the exception of his best friend Sam.

"Hey Jake." I said quietly as I judged his reaction.

"Hey." He replied and I could hear the sadness in his voice as it cracked.

"Ummm, can we talk?" I asked him and he sighed but nodded.

"I'll be right over here if you need me." Sam told him sincerely as he patted him on the shoulder and walked away. I sat on the log next to Jake and sighed as I looked down and started playing with my hands.

"Look Jake. About earlier today... Jake I take it all back. I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I'm allowed to do that and I completely understand if you don't want to take me back after that. But I love you Jake. I love you more than anything in the world. And I know that I called our engagment off earlier but, I would like to call it back on." I got out in a rush before chancing a glance over at Jake, who looked slightly happier.

"Bella, are you serious?" He asked me, hope clear in his voice.

"Yes, I am serious." I told him sincerely as I turned towards him and took his hands in mine. "Jake I love you more than anything in this entire world. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am so happy and grateful that I met you and you have become such a huge part of my life. I made a huge mistake breaking things off with you earlier. I am so sorry and I will do anything to make up for that. Please, just tell me what to do." I begged him.

"What about your family?" He asked me sadly and I smiled at him.

"They are fine with it. They are fine with it and they are going to support us." I told him and he smiled and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much." He told me as he pulled away and pulled the ring back out of his pocket and slipped it back on my finger. I smiled and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you too Jake." I replied before pulling him back in for another kiss. I heard clapping around us and blushed as I pulled away and hid my face in his chest.

"So are you two back together or was that the heated breakup session?" Sam asked and I shook my head and felt Jake's chest rumble with his laugh.

"You tell me." Jake replied as he took my hand and showed all of his friends and family the beautiful ring now sitting in its rightful place on my finger. There were a couple wolf-whistles and cat-calls which made me blush even more and hide my face even further in Jake's chest. His arms tightened around me and he kissed my forehead gently.

"Congrats guys. We are really happy for you." Is all I heard throughout the night and I smiled, said thank you, and blushed every single time.

"Hey babe, you want to get out of here?" Jake whispered in my ear. We were all sitting around the bonfire, me in front of Jake, while he wrapped his arms around my waste.

"Yes." I whispered back and he got up and held out his hand for me. I took it and pulled myself up.

"Hey guys. Thank you all for coming. We will see you all later." Jake told all of his friends.

"Bye Jake! Bye Bells!" They all yelled back. Jake took my hand and led me to his car. I climbed in the passenger seat and relaxed against the seat and closed my eyes.

"You tired baby?" Jake asked me and I smiled over at him.

"Yeah a little. But I'll be fine. Where are we going?" I asked him as I buckled myself and he smiled back.

"La Push." He replied and I giggled and shook my head. Jake loved La Push beach like it was a part of his family. It was where he went to get away and where he always brought me when we wanted time to ourselves. "Don't judge." He told me as he laughed with me and I rolled my eyes at him. We pulled up to the beach and I got out of the car and walked down to the water's edge. I inhaled the smell of the salty water and stretched out. Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. I leaned back into his embrace and inhaled his musky scent along with the beach smell and I felt at home.

"I love you Bella." Jake told me as he kissed the side of my neck. My head fell to the side to give him better access to my neck and I closed my eyes.

"I love you too Jake." I said softly as he turned me around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as his lips decended onto mine. I threw everything feeling I felt for Jake into that kiss and he did the same for me. It was passionate and getting heavier. He slowly bent me down and laid me gently on the sand. His body completely covered mine and we stayed like that for a while, just letting each feel all the feelings behind our relationship. After a few minutes, the kiss slowed and Jake slowly pulled away. He rolled off of me and pulled me so that my head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

"That was amazing." He said, slightly out of breath.

"Yes it was." I giggled and cuddled further into his warm embrace. We laid like that for awhile, just letting our feelings for each other course through our bodies and connect us. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the waves crashing not far from the shore. Every few minutes the sound of a hooting owl would ring out in the crisp clear air and we just relaxed, reveling in the silence and comfort that surrounded us. I slowly felt myself begin to drift off and gave myself over to the darkness when I felt as though I could not fight it anymore.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off.

**_Hey guys! So there's that(: hope you liked the chapter! Sorry its taken me soo long to update. My life is crazzzyyyy!_**

**_hugs&&kisses_**

**_hellotocarissa_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in forever! Just haven't really felt the want to write or anything. Things have been a little tough around my home right now. I moving away two years before I graduate! So I'm leaving all my friends and just not a good couple of months. But I figured that maybe writing would help take my mind off of things. Well here you go!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**

BPOV:

"Bella. Bells. Bella baby wake up." I heard Jake's voice and slowly opened my eyes. I saw him staring deep into my eyes and smiled and stretched out all my muscles. "Have a nice nap babe?" He asked me and I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes I did. Thank you for letting me sleep. It's been a long day." I told him and he smiled down at me.

"Well, don't thank me just yet. I lost track of time and your parents are probably going to be pissed that you're not home yet." He told me and I shot up and looked at my phone to see that is was almost 3 in the morning.

"Jake! Oh shit! Jake I gotta get home! They are going to kill me!" I yelled as I jumped up and gathered all of my stuff and ran for the car. Jake followed and quickly drove me back to the house.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." He told me as he leaned over and kissed me gently.

"Night Jake. I love you too." I replied after I kissed him back and then jumped out of the car and quietly snuck inside the front door. A light switched on just as I was sneaking up the stairs and I closed my eyes and groaned.

"You're up awful late." Edward said and I sighed in relief, glad it wasn't Esme or Carlisle.

"Oh Edward you scared me!" I told him quietly and he sighed and hung his head. I sighed and walked back down the stairs.

"Ummm, can we talk?" He asked me nervously and I smiled reassuringly at him and nodded, taking his hand and pulling him into the living room. I sat down on the couch and he followed suit, sitting next to me. "Bella, I need to ask you something and I need you to just be honest with me. I need you to not get upset and just be completely honest with me ok?" He told me.

"Edward I promise." I told him and he sighed and looked up at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean I know you love Jacob and I know you guys have been together for a long time. I just, I can't help but feel this is a little rushed. I mean Bells, you're only eighteen. That's a little young to get married don't you think?" He told me and I took a deep breath before answering.

"The only thing I am sure about is that I love him. But that is enough for me. I know we are young and I know it seems rushed, but life is short. If anything that is one thing my parents taught me. I don't want to end up like my mom, married to someone I don't truly love. But I also know that I truly love Jacob and I know that he truly loves me. He put me back together Edward. I was so broken when I came back here and he put me back together. I mean don't get me wrong you and your family definately helped. But he played a big part in that and because of that, I just feel like he will always be there for me and I can trust him." I explained and Edward groaned and ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Do you really want to commit to spending the rest of your life with someone just because you trust them?" He asked me.

"I don't know Edward. I just feel like this is the right decision for me as of right now." I told him and he nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "Hey," I said as I rubbed his arm comfortingly, "everything is going to be ok, alright?" I told him.

"I hope so." He told me and I sighed.

"I need you Edward. I can't do this on my own. I need my best friend. Please." I pleaded with him and he looked up at me.

"You're absolutely positive you want this?" He asked me and I nodded my head. "Then I'm here. Whatever you need Bells, I'm here." He told me as he pulled me into a hug. I melted into the hug and felt myself calm in Edward's arms.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you so much." I told him after we pulled apart.

"You don't need to thank me Bella. It is my duty as your best friend to be here for you and make sure you are happy no matter what. If you marrying Jacob and me being a part of it is what is going to make you happy then I am all in. One hundred percent. I swear to it." He told me and I smiled at him and laid my head down on his lap. He began gently stroking my hair and I felt myself relax.

"I still am so thankful for everything you have done for me Edward. It means alot to me. You have to know that." I told him as I looked up at him and smiled. He plastered a fake smile on his face and I knew that we would have to talk everything out eventually but for now I was exhausted of fighting with Edward. I didn't want to do it anymore tonight and his fake happiness for me was enough for the moment.

"I know Bella. I would do anything for you. Absolutely anything. You know that." He told me as he looked down at me and a genuine smile crossed his face. I smiled back, feeling the familiar warmth of everything that was Edward surround and comfort me.

"I know. And I absolutely adore you for it." I told him as I turned back over and got comfortable on his lap as he began to play with my hair again.

"Ditto." He whispered down to me and I smiled and giggled slightly. "Sleep Bella. Sweet dreams sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up." He whispered down to me as he began to hum an unfamiliar tune. I gave up trying to figure it out and let the darkness overcome me. It was a little crazy how one little promise from my best friend has comforted me so greatly I felt at home.

When I woke up I was in my own bed with just a vague memory of the night before. I smiled as I stretched all my muscles out and glanced at the clock. I saw that it was only seven thirty, time for my usual morning run. I started running as soon as the doctor gave me the all clear after I moved back to Forks with the Cullens. It helped me to channel all of my anger and energy so it didn't "eat me alive" as Alice has so kindly put it. I got up, ran a brush through me hair before putting it in a ponytail, and threw on my running clothes and shoes. I grabbed my Ipod and earphones and turned on the familiar playlist full of the rock music I listened to while I ran. I went downstairs and out the front door and quickly stretched out the muscles in my legs. I began a slow jog on the trail I took every morning and gradually began to increase my speed. By the end of the run when I was about a little more than a quarter mile from the house, I was full out sprinting. I felt the familiar burning in my thighs and just pushed myself harder until my legs were just numb. I slowed as I got to the house and tried to get my breathing in check. I continued to walk in big circles in front of the house with my hands on my head until my breathing was completely normal. I went inside and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and slowly took small sips so I wouldn't get a cramp.

"Goodmorning Bella. Did you have a nice run?" Carlisle asked as he came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes I did. Thanks for asking." I replied.

"Would you like some?" He offered me some coffee.

"Oh no thanks. Caffine addiction. Been there, done that. Not one of my highlights." I told him and he chuckled. "I'll stick to my water." I said as I took another sip.

"Smart choice dear." He replied and we both laughed. I hopped off the barstool I was sitting on and went to look through the fridge.

"What do you think everyone wants for breakfast?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Bella, no need to butter everyone up. No one is angry with you for skipping out on us last night." He told me and I whirled around in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Fine, no breakfast for you." I told him as I shoved him playfully and walked by.

"Rude!" He yelled back at me and I laughed as I went back upstairs to my room. My room, along with Edward's and Emmet's, was on the second floor of the house. There was also a guest bedroom and a gameroom along with an extra bathroom. Alice's, Jasper's, and Rosalie's rooms were on the third floor along with Edward's music room. Esme and Carlisle's bedroom was on the bottom floor along with the kitchen, living room, another gameroom, and two more bathrooms. There was also a basment which the Cullen's had turned into a home theatre that was absolutely amazing. I went up to my bedroom, one of the biggest rooms in the house next to Esme and Carlisle's, and went to my bathroom. I turned the shower on to let it warm up and closed the bathroom door. I took of my sweaty clothes and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper. I let my hair down and stepped into the shower carefully. I felt my tense muscles relax under the spray of the warm water. I washed my hair and body clear of any and all sweat and when I was all squeaky clean, I turned the water off and carefully stepped out of the shower. I dried off with a big, fluffy, white towel and wrapped myself in my big, fluffy, blue robe. I went out of the bathroom into my huge, walk-in closet. The closet was more to shut Alice up, but I had to admit, I really had come to love the thing. I picked out a pair of long, light blue, skinny jeans and a black, v-neck, long sleeved shirt. I picked out a blue tank top to go underneath it. I grabbed my pair of fluffy socks and my black uggs and went to lay everything out on my bed. I went back into the bathroom and plugged in my blow dryer and straightener. I blow dried my hair and sighed at the frizzy mess it created. I straightened it in about thirty minutes and let out a breath of relief when I was finished. I put on my usual light makeup and when I was finished, I unplugged everything and put it all away. I turned the light in the bathroom off and went back into my room. I closed my bedroom door and went to my dresser to pick out a plain black bra along with matching black boy shorts. I got dressed quickly before I looked in the full length mirror in my bedroom. When I deemed myself ready for the day I quickly made my bed and cleaned up the rest of my room before I turned the light out and headed back downstairs. By now it was about nine thirty and my stomach was making loud annoying noises from hunger. I walked past the living room and saw Rose and Alice curled up on the couch next to Jasper and Emmet.

"Morning Bella!" Emmet yelled out at me as I passed him on my way to the kitchen and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Goodmorning Emm." I said back as I continued into the kitchen. I saw Edward sitting at the counter drinking some orange juice and eating a bowl on Captain Crunch. I scrunched my nose at the thought of the flavor of the combo and Edward laughed when he saw my face.

"Don't knock it unless you try it first." Edward said teasingly as he so oftenly did.

"Just the thought makes me want to throw up." I told him as I made gagging noises and then laughed.

"Very attractive Bells." He said mockingly and I playfully shoved his arm as I poured myself a bowl of Captain Crunch, minus the orange juice, and sat down next to him to eat. We sat in silence for awhile, just eating, before the rest of the gang came into the kitchen. Alice went and poured herself another cup of coffee and Rose grabbed a protein bar from the cabinet and tossed it to Emmet.

"Awh Rosie! This shit is nasty! Can't I have some pancakes or bacon or something?" He begged and she rolled her eyes as she took the bar back and started eating it herself.

"Whatever Emmet. You eat whatever you want. Hope you enjoy burnt pancakes because you can't cook for shit." She told him and we all laughed at the truth behind her statement.

"Well, I was hoping Bella Boo would cook something up for me? Maybe some of her delicious chocolate chip pancakes with some bacon and sausage and some eggs." Emmet said as he rubbed his stomach and looked at me in hope.

"Emm, I'm not really in the mood to cook right now. Besides, everyone else has probably already eaten and I am not cooking for just you. Especially all that food." I told him as I squeezed past him to wash by bowl and put it away.

"Please BellieBean." He begged as he looked at me with a puppydog look in his eyes.

"Emmet she said no. Stop being so pathetic. You can have cereal or something." Rose said as she went to pour him a bowl of cereal. Emmet was just so helpless. She sat him down at the table and gave him his cereal and he grinned like a baby who just had chocolate for the first time. "Now eat." Rose ordered and we all laughed. She rolled her eyes and put the box of cereal back into the pantry.

"I don't know what he would do without you Rose." Edward said and we all agreed.

"Yeah well I don't know what I would do without the big goofball either." She said as she ruffled his hair and pecked his cheek with a light kiss. Me and Alice 'Awwed' and Edward and Jasper just smiled.

"So what is the plan for today?" Alice asked and we all looked around in confusement.

"The plan?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes the plan. Are we going to hang out today or are we all going to do our seperate things?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, me and Emm don't have anything planned today. I was just going to lay out by the pool. Not very often you get a nice day like this in Forks." Rose said and we all agreed.

"That sounds good to me. Jazzy you in?" Alice said and he smiled and wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny waste.

"Do you even have to ask me Darlin?" He asked her and then bent down to kiss her gently. She smiled when the broke apart and turned back to face the rest of us.

"Good, so me and Jazz are in. What about you guys?" She asked as she looked at me and Edward.

"I'm in!" Edward said happily and I laughed at his excitement.

"That just leaves you Bells. You in or you got something better to do?" Rose said and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I can run errands later. I'm in too." I told them and smiled. This was just the beginning of what was going to be a great day.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV:

"Yay! This is so exciting! I can't wait. Well, Bella and Rose come help me with snacks and drinks and stuff and boys you go get changed and take care of towels and chairs and tables and stuff." Alice started shouting out orders the minute we all agreed to her plans.

"Ready...BREAK!" Emmet shouted when she finished and he took off up the stairs. Edward rolled his eyes and followed him up the stairs while we all laughed, Jasper following closely behind.

"Rose, how do you stand the big doofus? He can be so ridiculous sometimes." Alice asked her increduously as we followed her into the kitchen.

"That's all just part of his charm Ali. You know, Jasper has that Texas twang and Edward has his smooth moves. Well Emmet is just a little kid in an adult body. I very adult body." She said as she winked and I blushed. "I have always wanted to be a mom." She said and we all laughed. "No but really, everyone has a different style. I just happen to be attracted to big, buff, immature, goofballs." She said as she smiled dreamily and I tried to hide my giggle.

"Well, you left one person out in that explanation there Rose dear." Alice said and we both looked at her in confusion. "Well, you said Jasper has his Southern sweetness, Edward has his smooth moves, and Emmet has his immaturness."

"Actually I believe I said Jasper has his Texas twang." She corrected Alice and I laughed when she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, same difference. Anyway you left out Bella's boo. Jacob." She said matter-of-factly as she shrugged her shoulders and turned around to start digging out food and drinks.

"Oh of course. Well Jacob has his rugged-ness?" Rose added as more of a question before looking at me. I laughed and shook my head at her. "Well, I don't know! I don't know him that well!" She instantly deffended herself when Alice snorted and looked at her.

"Bella? What is Jacob's charm? How did he catch a fish like you in such a big sea?" Alice asked me as she wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed and blushed.

"He's a sweetheart." I said as I shrugged and turned away from the girls' accusing stares.

"Oh gosh Bella! That is so juvenille! Please tell me you have hit that by now!" Rose said as she threw her hands in the hair in exasperation.

"So direct." I mumbled as I blushed and hid behind my hair.

"Oh come on Bella. Seriously don't pull the shy innocent bullshit with us! We are your sisters! Now in all honesty..." Alice trailed off as she put a hand on my shoulder and got my gaze, a concerned look on her face. "Have. You. Hit. That?" She asked before she winked and giggled slightly. I rolled my eyes and shoved her hand away from me.

"Guys! Come on seriously. Jake and I don't have that kind of relationship. We haven't done anything at all much less had sex. You should know I'm not that kind of girl." I told them honestly and they rolled their eyes.

"Savin it for the wedding night huh Bells?" Rose said as she winked and her and Alice continued to laugh at my explanation.

"Guys I'm serious! The furthest Jake and I have gone is making out. I love him and I trust him but I'm just not ready to take that step." I told them, annoyance coloring my voice as my face flushed with irritation.

"Ok sorry Bella. We were just yanking your chain sweety. I think it's very admirable that you haven't done the deed with Jacob yet. Its innocent in a cute way." Alice told me and I looked up at her.

"Really?" I asked her, hope noticeable in my voice.

"Of course dear." Rose said before neither her nor Alice could contain their laughter any longer and they burst into a fit of giggles. I huffed and stormed out of the room, going out back to help the boys. I walked faster when I continued to hear their laughter from the kitchen. Once I got outside and sighed and went around to the pool.

"BellyBean! So glad you could join us!" Emmet yelled out, he was already in the pool along with Jasper and Edward. I smiled at him and went to sit next to the pool and put my feet in the water, gently swirling them around.

"Everything ok Darlin?" Jasper asked, concern etched in his voice. I internally groaned at my cousin's ability to read me like an open book. I guess that's what I got for always being close to my family.

"Yeah everything is fine." I told him as I plastered a fake smile on my face. I could tell from the start that he didn't buy it but was thankful when he dropped it for the moment.

"Bella! Get in the damn pool!" Emmet yelled out as he swam over towards me and boosted himself up on my knees, batting his eyelashes at me.

"Emmet you're all wet! Get off of me!" I squealed as I tried to shove him off of me.

"Well no shit sherlock. That's usually what happens when you swim in a big bowl of water." Emmet stated as he rolled his eyes and splashed me with some water. I had to admit, the water was nice and cool in comparison to the blaring heat cascading off the concrete I was sitting on.

"Ok smart ass. I will in a little bit. I don't have my suit on yet and I just needed a break from Alice and Rose." I told him and he rolled his eyes before pushing off of me, successfully splashing me with some water as he swam away.

"Well go get your suit on! I wana chicken fight and you're my partner!" He called out to me and I giggled.

"What makes you think I would want to be your partner?" I asked him teasingly and he looked at me in fake shock.

"Well because I am the best CF partner you could possibly have BellyBean. Plus, we totally kill!" He yelled as he fist pumped in the air, causing him to dip underwater and come up spluttering out water. I laughed and he splashed me again.

"Get going! Before I become impatient and just decide to pull you in, clothes and all!" He yelled and I laughed again before standing up and heading back inside. "Oh and Bells!" He called out before I made it inside.

"Yes Emmet?" I asked him as I turned around to face him and saw him propped up on the side of the pool with his elbows and was grinning at me.

"Can you tell the women to hurry up with the damn food! I am withering away out here!" He said as he dramatically put his hand ot his forehead and leaned back to float in the water and I giggled.

"Will do Emm!" I yelled back before I turned to head back inside. "Hey! Emmet said to hurry with the food. Apparently he is withering away to nothing." I called as I walked into the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw no one in the kitchen and all the bowls of chips and dip spread out on the counter. I shrugged my shoulders, figuring they had headed upstairs to change into their suits before they went outside. I grabbed as many bowls as I could and took them outside, earning a cheer and a very wet hug from Emmet as he jumped out of the pool to devour the food. I headed back inside and upstairs to my room to change. I saw a skimpy piece of fabric laying out on my bed and I picked it up wearily before setting it back down and walking over to my drawer where I kept my less skimpy swim suits. I opened the drawer, only to find it completely empty. I closed it in confusement before it all clicked and I rolled my eyes. "MARY ALICE!" I yelled out and she shyly peaked her head in my door.

"Did you need something Bells?" She asked me as she winked and I glared at her.

"Where are all my swim suits?" I asked her accusingly and she giggled before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella. There is a perfectly good baithing suit on your bed right now. Just wear that one." She said and I gaped as I looked at her.

"I am not wearing that suit! Alice that thing won't cover anything!" I yelled and she rolled her eyes.

"Bells, that suit will cover everything that needs to be covered. Besides, you totally have the body to rock that suit! Please just put it on and stop complainging." She said and I sighed. I knew there was no winning with Alice. "Yay! And I promise you will look totally amazing in that suit. But before you put it on, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked me and I nodded and sat down on the bed. She followed suit and sat down next to me.

"What's up?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Look Bella, about earlier, the whole thing with sex and Jacob. Me and Rose were only joking with you. I completely admire that you can hold out this long. I wish I could do that. I mean my first time didn't mean shit. It was in a game of truth or dare to some asswipe that I didn't even know. It didn't mean anything and I just thought it was the thing to do. That nobody's first time ever meant anything ya know? And then I met Jasper and he wanted to wait until we were together awhile. He lost it to me Bells and I wish I could say that I lost it to him. I wish I could blab about how my first time was amazing and romantic and just everything that it wasn't for me. And when I finally got to that stage with Jazz, it was totally amazing and I regret ever playing that stupid game. Bells, I guess what I am trying to say is I really hope that you know that I in no way think it's ridiculous or anything that you are waiting until you are ready to take that next step with Jacob. And just know that if you ever want to talk to me about anything at all. I'm here for you no matter what." She told me seriously and I smiled sadly at her.

"I know you were just joking Ali. It just hit a nerve I guess. I mean I don't know why I can't seem to just take that next step with Jake. We are engaged and I know it is going to happen eventually regardless because of that fact I just don't feel ready. And I don't understand why I don't feel comfortable with that. I mean I love him and I trust him and I just feel like there is something wrong with me because it just seems like the normal thing to do. It's just I guess that everytime sex comes up and everytime I think about taking that step with him I feel like something is just off. And I know that sounds totally and completely ridiculous I just, I don't know. It's stupid really." I told her before laughing humourlessly.

"Babe that is not ridiculous in any way shape or form. You aren't ready to take that step with him. There's nothing to explain. When you are ready you will know ok? I promise." She told me sincerely and I nodded and smiled her.

"Thanks Alice." I told her as I pulled her into a hug.

"Your welcome sweetheart." She replied before pulling away and jumping off of the bed. "Now get your adorable ass into that adorable suit! I will meet you downstairs." She said as she walked out of my room and I giggled before groaned when I took another look at the suit. I sighed and put it on, deciding not to put it off anymore and slipped the suit on. I checked in the mirror and made sure it was covering everything and fluffed my hair a bit before grabbing a towel and going out by the pool with my family.

"Finally Bella! Shit I was beginning to think you had died or something!" Emmet yelled out in irritation and I laughed at his expression.

"Sorry Emmet. I just got a little sidetracked." I said as I looked at Alice and she winked at me. I rolled my eyes and laid my towel out on the lounge chair next to her.

"Don't you dare sit in that chair Isabella Marie!" Emmet yelled just as I began to sit in the chair.

"And why not?" I asked him skeptically before standing back up.

"Because you are my CF partner and need to get your ass in here so we can warm up!" He yelled at me as if I should have known that from the beginning.

"Ugh Emmet! Please not right now! I'm so not in the mood for that game." I told him and he put on his best pouty face and I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Ok fine! Just lose the puppy dog face!" I gave in before walking over to the side of the pool and crossing my arms over my chest. Emmet grinned at me as he swam over to me. He turned his back to me and patted his shoulders.

"Hop on BellyBean." I laughed and bent down to climb onto Emmet's monsterous shoulders. He latched onto my calves and began to wade in the pool. How he staid above water with me on his shoulders I don't know. "Alright, team BE!" He yelled and I laughed.

"Team be Emmet? Really?" I asked him and felt him shrug his shoulders beneath me.

"Yeah why not? You got a better idea miss sassy frass?" He asked me as he lifted his head in an attempt to look up at me, only succeeding in almost knocking me off his shoulder. I latched onto him and pushed his head foreward before pulling myself back up.

"You can't do that Emmet! Or we will surely lose!" I told him as I patted his head and Jasper laughed at us.

"Oh please Jasper! Like you could do any better!" Emmet scoffed and Jasper raised his eyebrow mischeviously.

"I know I could." He said as he swam over to the side in front of Alice. "Shall we show em Darlin?" He drawled as he smiled lovingly at Alice. I groaned and smacked Emmet across the head.

"Oof! What was that for Bells?" He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being a doofus! Name the last time we won against Alice and Jasper?" I asked him and he shrugged again and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Sorry. We can beat em though Bells! We've gotten stronger!" He said as he fist pumped again, almost knocking me off once again. I rolled my eyes and simply situated myself back on his shoulders before I was balanced.

"So, are you guys ready to lose your asses off?" Alice called to us and I giggled.

"Oh please pixie! You and your texan boyfriend are so going down!" I shot back and Jasper scoffed and chuckled. The began to walk towards me and Emmet but we held our ground. Alice and I latched arms and just sat there, giving each other the evil eye, neither one of us making the first move.

"Oh come on already! This is so pathetic!" Emmet boomed and I giggled and squeezed my legs around him a little tighter to signal Emmet that I was ready. He squeezed my thighs back and moved in. I pushed Alice back and Jasper stumbled unexpectedly before regaining his balance and me and Emmet had to retreat. We continued to go back and forth like that for sometime before I got impatient and got an idea. I leaned down, making sure to stay firmly on Emmet's shoulders, and whispered the plan to him. He chuckled and nodded before he began to splash around like a mad man as we made our way back over to Alice and Jasper.

"Emmet knock it off! You are getting my hair wet!" Alice squealed as she tried to block herself from the showers of water that were coming her way. I smiled as we came up beside them before grabbing onto Alice's shoulders and pulling back roughly. Just as I had pictured, Alice tumbled backwards off of Jasper's shoulders into the water and she squealed.

"That's the way we do it!" Emmet shouted as he pulled me off of his shoulders and dumped me in the water in his excitement. "Pound it squirt!" He said as he held his fist out for me. I laughed and bumped mine with his and he ruffled my hair.

"That was just wrong Bella! I want a rematch! You knew not to mess with the hair!" Alice squealed as she hit the water in her tantrum. I chuckled. and rolled my eyes at her.

"Awh come on babygirl. Don't be a sore loser." Jasper said as he took Alice in his arms and smiled at her.

"They cheated!" She squealed and he shook his head at her.

"No Sugar, they won fair and square." He said as he looked at her and I could see her resolve disappearing but it wasn't gone yet.

"But-"

"Alice! Just stop arguing and get over it!" Rose shouted at her and Alice smiled and threw her arms around Jasper.

"I still think we are bomb." She said and he smiled before kissing her lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews and waiting so patiently for the continuance of my story! You are all great!:) LotsOfLoves:)_**

**_hellotocarissa:)_**

BPOV:

"Bella! Stop cheating! That is so unfair!" Emmet complained as I beat him in our fourth conescutive race from one end of the pool to the other.

"How am I cheating Emmet?" I asked him increduously and fought the urge to laugh.

"There is absolutely no way you swim that fast! It's not possible!" He shrieked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Emmet. Don't be a sore loser. I promise I'll let you win the next one." I told him as I heaved myself up on the side of the pool and grabbed my towel, patting myself dry, and headed inside to grab a drink. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Edward leaning against the counter. "Hey you." I said as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water from the shelf.

"Hey." He said simply and I shot him a confused look.

"Where have you been all day? I feel like I haven't seen you at all." I told him as I leaned against the counter next to him and sipped my water.

"I've just been around." He replied in a monotone. I looked up at him and his hair was a disaster, more so then normal, like he had been running his fingers through it. His brow was creased and his body was slumped. Something was definately bothering him.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I asked him and he looked down at me with so much sadness in his eyes it broke my heart.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something." He told me and I silently waited for him to continue. He sighed and began to pace in front of me. "When you told me that you were engaged to Jacob, the way I reacted had nothing to do with how I feel about Jacob as a person, but everything to do with how I feel about you." He began and I looked at him in confusion, not quite sure what he was getting at. "Bella, I am so-" He was suddenly cut off by the doorbell ringing. He groaned and looked at him with an emotion in his eyes I couldn't quite place. "Just, wait here. Please don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." He told me before he walked away to answer the door. I pulled myself onto the counter and sighed, putting my face in my hands.

"Hey babe." I heard Jake's voice and my head shot up to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked him as he walked over and stood between my legs, rubbing the top of my thights gently.

"I was just missing my fiance, figured I would come visit for a little bit if you aren't busy." He told me before he leaned up and gently pecked my on the lips. When we pulled apart, I saw Edward standing in the doorway with anger covering his beautiful features.

"Actually I was kind of in the middle of something, why don't you go out back and say hi to everyone and I will be out in a little bit ok?" I told him and his eyes flashed from me to Edward and back to me before he smiled and kissed me on the cheek and went out back. "Sorry, I had no idea he was comming over." I explained the Edward as he just stared at me.

"Not your fault." He replied coldly.

"So, what were you saying?" I asked, trying to urge him to continue our conversation from before.

"Nothing. I'll see you later Bella." He said before rushing out of the kitchen. I felt the sting of his anger wash over me and felt sadness for whatever was bothering my best friend. I jumped down off the counter and took my water and towel and headed back outside. I saw everyone, including Edward, in the pool and Jake sitting in a lounge chair playing with his phone. I walked over and plopped down on Jake's lap. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waste as he nuzzled his face in my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked him and I felt him shrug against me before I shot my family a glare. They had a habit of leaving Jake out of some things, not that it ever bothered him, but it bugged the crap out of me.

"How has your day been?" He asked me and I giggled as his fingers ghosted across my stomach, sending a tickling sensation through my body.

"It has been pretty good. Me and Emmet beat Alice and Jazz in chicken fight and then I beat Emm in four races in the pool." I told him and he chuckled.

"My baby is a winner." He told me as he smiled up at me proudly and I giggled.

"You know it." I told him as I winked back at him.

"You cheated Isabella! You did not win!" Emmet yelled at me and I rolled my eyes but ignored him. Jake looked at me curiously and I shrugged as I played with his hair.

"Bells, you know I hate when you do that." Jake complained as he pushed my hands away from his hair and I pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry." I told him and he laughed at my expression.

"I love you baby." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"I love you more." I whispered back and he captured my lips in his for a very passionate kiss.

"Now that is just disgusting." Came a nasally voice from the back door. I groaned internally before turning towards her.

"Tanya! How nice to see you." I said happily and she rolled her eyes as she strutted into the backyard.

"Wish I could say the same Isabella." She sneered as she glared at me. Tanya was Edward's girlfriend of about two months now. I absolutely despised her but she seemed to make Edward happy most of the time so I tried to put up with her, which was more than I could say for the rest of the gang. "Eddie!" Tanya shrieked as she plastered a huge, disgusting grin on her face.

"Hey Tanya, what are you doing here? I told you I couldn't hang out today." Edward said as he climbed out of the pool and went to give her a kiss.

"Eww no! You're all wet! Get away from me!" She shrieked as she shied away from him and Edward backed off quickly. "Anyways, you told me you were spending the day with your pathetic family and I figured I would come over and visit." She told him and I rolled my eyes.

"Tanya, please do not speak like that about my family." Edward warned her as he toweled off and sat on one of the lounge chairs. "Besides, I told you I couldn't hangout today. That does not mean feel free to stop by and visit." Edward told her angrily and my eyes widened. He never rose his voice at Tanya.

"Well alright then. Next time just say that." She scoffed before smiling at him again. "Alright I guess I will get going now. Call me if you need...anything." She said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive as she trailed her finger up Edward's thigh towards his manhood before he grabbed her hand.

"Goodbye Tanya." He said and she smiled before kissing him gently and strutting back out the side gate.

"I still don't understand why you are with that whore!" Rose said loudly and I giggled slightly. Edward shot us both a glare.

"Same reason Bella is with Jacob." He snapped before storming into the house. I scoffed at him and Alice sighed.

"There goes our civil family day. Listen, Jacob, I don't mean to be rude but this day is supposed to be for family only." Alice said and I glared at her.

"Jacob is almost family Alice. He is my fiance." I snapped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well he's not blood related so he's not family." She snapped back and her words stung.

"Well then I guess I should leave too. Afterall, I'm not blood related either." I told her before I stormed into the house. I went up to my room and quickly grabbed some clothes and my purse and went back outside. "Jacob, let's go please." I begged him and he nodded at me in confusion before following me back inside.

"Bella! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry. Please stay." Alice begged and my anger flared even more.

"Save it Alice. Tell Esme and Carlisle that I am staying on the Res tonight. I will call them tomarrow and let them know my plans from there." I stated simply before leading Jacob through the front door and climbing into the passenger seat of his car. He drove us both to the Reservation and parked in front of his house before turning at looking at me, confusion clear on his face.

"Bella, I need to ask you something." He told me and I sighed and smiled at him.

"Kay."

"What did you mean when you said you weren't blood related to the Cullens?" He asked me and I froze. I had totally forgot that I hadn't told anyone who didn't already know about my parents. I had just told everyone that I met after moving back to Forks with the Cullens that Esme and Carlisle were my real parents. Including Jacob. "Bella, I need you to tell me right now." Jake snapped at me and I flinched away from the anger in his voice. Here we go.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: So you guys totally get a treat today! I didn't feel like leaving you guys with a cliffie, as was my original plan, and I just want to write some more to this story soooo... Here you go my dear readers. Enjoy!:)_**

**_hellotocarissa:)_**

BPOV:

"Isabella Marie! I need you to tell me now!" Jacob shouted as I sat there and stared at him. I wasn't ready to tell him this. What if he didn't want me anymore? What if it set him off and he left me? I couldn't handle that. I felt my eyes start to tear up and Jacob sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Please tell me." He begged and when he looked up at me, I could see his eyes has visibly softened. I relaxed and swallowed the tears back.

"Can we go inside?" I asked him quietly and he didn't answer, instead climbing out of the car and heading inside. I followed him slowly, as if the anger seeping from his body would burn me if I got too close. Once inside, he sat on the couch and I sat in the arm chair across from him, feeling he would not want me next to him. "My parents' names were Charlie and Renee Swan. They were married at eighteen and had me only a short two years later. They were crazy in love with each other, or so I thought. I met Edward on my first day of Kindergarten. I was crying because I didn't want to leave my mom's side and he comforted me and we were friends instantly. We were inseperable once we realized that we lived next door to each other. I used to live in the house next door to the Cullen's place, with my parents. I was thirteen years old when my dad was murdered. I was over at Edward's and we were doing homework. I remember Esme comming into the room and told me that I needed to go home and I remember being so confused because she never told me to go home. But, what made it worse, was the look on her face. She looked devastated. I was so scared to go home. Her and Edward walked me to my house and out front there were policemen, firemen, and an ambulance. I saw my mom crying and talking to a police officer. I rushed inside and saw my dad's body on the floor. The investigation went on for two years before they closed it as a cold case. They couldn't find enough evidence to convict any of their suspects and they weren't sure on any one killer. No one was confessing. I stayed over at the Cullen's that night and the next morning my mom moved us both to Pheonix, Arizona with a man name Phil Dwyer. My mom had been having an affair with him for the past few months previous to my father's death. My mom didn't even allow me to go to my father's funeral, saying that Phil was my new dad and I didn't need to mourn any longer. She only went to make a short appearance and then left. After moving to Pheonix, I lost touch with the Cullens. Phil had taken away everything, my cell phone and computer. I had no way to try and get ahold of the Cullens after we moved and I was miserable. He left me alone for the first six months we lived in Pheonix, only going after my mom when he would come home drunk and upset about something. He beat her Jacob. I would lay in bed at night and I could hear her screams and cried for help, usually muffled by pillows and his hand. After awhile, beating my mother was not satisfying for Phil anymore and one night he came after me. He beat me and my mom just sat there and watched. He would avoid leaving bruises and marks anywhere that would be seen, which really was only our faces. I learned quickly how to hide all the other bruises. It went on like that for the three years that we lived in Pheonix with him and his desperation just got worse as time went on. When I turned sixteen, he let me enroll in high school, reminding me every night that I had better not tell anyone. I had been going to school for a couple months before one of my teachers noticed a bruise on my hip. She took me to the principal, he called the police, they escorted me back to the house. I went in alone and phil had my mom with a gun to her head. Somehow he had found out. I tried to reason with him, beg him not to do anything stupid. He shot my mom in the back and then shot me in the stomach. He then shot himself in the head. He was in surgery for three hours before he died on the table, got the easy way out. My mother died during surgery as well. They Cullens stayed with me at the hospital in Pheonix, Carlisle asisted the surgeons with my mother. When I was released, I moved back to Forks with them and just told people they wer my real parents. I'm sorry I lied to you Jacob. But I was so afraid that it would scare you off." I finished with no emotion. I had learned how to hold the tears back when talking about my parents and Phil and just the whole thing. When Jacob didn't say anything, I looked up to see tears running down his face and guilt clear in his eyes.

"Bella, I am so sorry this happened to you." He said and I waited silently, figuring there was more. "I honeslty have no idea what to say at this point." He said and I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my head drop.

"Say that you still want to marry me please. Say that you still want to me with me." I begged quietly and Jake was instantly in front of me.

"Bella, I love you with all of my being. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you. You telling me that doesn't make me not want you. You are such a strong, and beautiful person Bella. I am so lucky to have you in my life and I would be stupid to give that up. Of course I still want to marry you Bella. I would marry you today if you wanted. Or I will wait and we can plan the big wedding and do the whole thing with family and friends. Whatever you want Bella. Absolutely anything you want." He told me as he kneeled in front of me and his words brought tears to my eyes. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jacob." I replied and he kissed me gently. "Let's do it." I whispered when we pulled apart and he shot me a confused look.

"Let's do what Bella?" He asked me and I giggled.

"Let's get married. Tomarrow. We can get a flight to Vegas for tonight and get married tomarrow." I explained excitedly and he chuckled.

"Bella, don't you want your family there?" He asked me and the smile faded from my face.

"Jacob, I don't want to wait any longer. I don't need them there. They don't support me in this. We can have Esme and Carlisle go with us to witness, they would be happy to I'm sure of it. Please Jake. I want to marry you tomarrow. You said whatever I wanted right?" I begged him and he sighed.

"Whatever you want Bella." He told me after a moment of debate and I beamed down at him. He stood up and pulled me into a hug, twirling me around as he kissed me deeply. Once we pulled apart I didn't waste any time calling Esme.

"Hello dear. Alice told me you were with Jacob. Will you two be here for dinner?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Esme I need to ask you something." I told her.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Would you and Carlisle be witnesses at mine and Jacob's wedding?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Well Bella, we were planning on it anyways. Why couldn't you ask me that when you got home dear?" She asked and I groaned internally that she hadn't understood.

"No that's not what I meant. Esme we want to go to Vegas tonight and get married tomarrow. I would like you and Carlisle to go with us. We don't want to wait any longer to start the rest of our lives together and neither of us wants a big wedding anyways." I explained and I heard her gasp on the other end.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? You know Alice will be very upset if you don't let her plan some details or at least be there to see you marry Jacob." She told me and I sighed.

"Esme, I wish it could be like that. I wish I could have the happy family next to the happy bride and a big beautiful wedding, but that can't happen. Rose seems to be the only one that is truly happy for me other than you and Carlisle. But this doesn't have anything to do with them. I don't want the big wedding with the expensive white dress. I just want for you and Carlisle to go with Jake and I to Vegas tonight so we can be married tomarrow. Please?" I asked her and I could almost hear her smile on the other end.

"We would love to go with you Bella. I will take care of booking the flights and hotel and everything, you and Jacob just worry about packing and getting over here as soon as possible." She told me.

"Thank you Esme. See you in a bit." I replied.

"Love you dear."

"Love you too." I smiled as I hung up and rushed Jake to packing. We both had huge grins on our faces as I helped him throw some stuff into a bag and we rushed out to the car hand in hand. As soon as we got home I ran to my room and started throwing some stuff together into a bag.

"Bella?" I stopped short when I heard a voice behind me. "Please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" I asked as I turned around, careful to keep my face emotionless.

"You know what. Don't run off the Vegas and marry Jacob. You don't want that."

"You think you know what I want Alice?" I snapped and she flinched away from my harsh tone.

"I'm sorry, about what I said earlier. You have to know I didn't mean it like that. I consider you my sister, as if you are my blood relative. Don't do this because you are mad at me Bella." She begged and my anger flared once again.

"Alice this has nothing to do with you! I love Jacob and I want to spend the rest of my life with him! I don't need you or anyone else to tell me that it is ok! I am going to Vegas tonight and marrying Jacob. Nothing you say is going to change my mind. Goodbye Alice. I will see you when I get back." I snaped before turning my attention back to packing up my things. I heard Alice sniffle and she retreated behind me. I zipped up my bag and headed back downstairs. Esme and Carlisle's bags were already down there. I placed my bag by theirs and Jake's and went into the kitchen. The family was sitting at the table eating dinner. Everyone looked up when I walked into the room and the tension was unbearable.

"Bella, would you like something to eat?" Esme asked me and I smiled at her.

"No thank you Esme. I will be in my room. Just yell when you are ready to leave." I told her before turning away and heading back up to my room. Jacob was downstairs eating with the rest of them so I decided to just settle in and read until they were ready. I was so engrossed in my book that I hadn't even realized that Jake had come into the room.

"Baby?" He said and I jumped and squealed. "You ready to go?" I smiled and nodded at him. He took my hand and led me down the stairs. We retrieved our bags and quickly went and got in the car. Esme and Carlisle were already in the car and we jumped in the backseat and we were off the the airport.

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought:)_**

**_hellotocarissa:)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: _Hey guys!:) Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I've just been really busy with alot of things. I know some of you are worried that I will have Bella marry Jacob and let me just let everyone know that I am totally one hundred percent Team Edward! Even if I do have Bella marry Jacob, which you will see in this chapter, I have some tricks up my sleeve:) Well, here's your chapter:)_**

**_-hellotocarissa:)_**

BPOV:

As we waited for our flight to board, my legs were shaking and I had butterflies in my stomach. Jacob gently but firmly put his hand on my knee to stop the bouncing and smiled at me.

"Calm down baby. What are you so nervous about?" He asked me and I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Well relax." He told me before patting my knee and kissing my cheek. He stood up and stretched before settling back into his seat. We waited for a few hours before our flight started boarding and it went quicker from there. Rather then sitting next to Jacob on the flight, I got put next to Esme.

"Carlisle wanted to talk to Jacob." Esme explained when she caught the confused look I shot her. I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. She kissed my head and settled into her seat. I dozed off for the flight and was shaken awake when the plane hit some turbulance. I shot up and looked around anxiously when the plane shook violently. "Shh sweetheart go back to sleep. The plane just hit some turbulance. Nothing to be worried about." Esme told me and I nodded and dozed back into dreamland quickly. I slept through the flight and woke up when we touched down. I yawned and stretched out my stiff muscles. I waited patiently and quietly for the flight attendant to tell us it was ok to get our things and get off the plane. When they gave us the ok, Esme and I stood and collected our bags from the overhead compartment and stepped out into the aisle. We met up with Carlisle and Jake once we got off of the plane and I smiled as Carlisle took Esme's hand and looked down at her lovingly. I only hoped I had that with my husband one day. We stepped outside the aiport and I was immediately weighed down by the hummidity and heat of Las Vegas, Nevada. My shoulders visibly dropped and Jake smiled sadly and graciously took my heavier bag and left me with only my bathroom bag and my pillow. I sighed and waited as Carlisle grabbed a taxi and helped the driver load our bags into the trunk of the car. Carlisle took the front seat and Esme sat with me and Jacob in the backseat. We rode in silence to the hotel, me staring out the window most of the time besides the occasional squeeze Jacob would give my leg or hand and I would look over at him and smile. When we arrived at the hotel, Esme and Carlisle went to their room and Jacob and I went to ours. We were only seperated by a few rooms and a hallway but Esme had said she wanted to give Jacob and I our privacy on our wedding night. I gasped when she told us this, I hadn't thought about the after the wedding activities. I sighed as I threw down my bag inside the room and plopped on the bed.

"Tired baby?" Jacob asked me as he came and laid down next to me. His head was propped up on his hand as he laid on his side and looked at me.

"Exhausted. I didn't think the heat would be so draining." I mumbled and he chuckled. "Listen Jake, can we talk about something really fast." I told him and he nodded and smiled at me.

"Anything Bella."

"It's about what Esme said earlier. About giving us our privacy for our wedding night. I just, I know what is expected as far as sex and stuff but-"

"Bella, it's ok. We don't have to have sex just because we are getting married. I love you Bella and I want to take that next step with you but not until you are ready sweetheart. I don't want you to think that you have to have sex with me just because that's what normal couples do when they get married. We are only eighteen Bella, I understand if you don't want to do that." He told me sincerely and I smiled.

"Thank you. I do want to take that step with you someday I just don't think I'm ready yet." I explained and he nodded and shrugged.

"And that is totally fine. Don't worry about it." He told me and he kissed me quickly. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt myself slowly drifting off and gave myself over to the darkness.

"Bella, wake up baby." I heard Jacob's husky voice in my ear and I stirred slightly. I yawned and stretched out on the bed. I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes to meet Jacob's bright eyes staring back at me.

"Goodmorning." I said as I smiled at him and he beamed back at me.

"Morning babe. Time to get up. Esme and Carlisle are meeting us for breakfast and to talk about our plans for today." He told me and I nodded. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, taking my bathroom bag with me. I turned the shower on and let the warm water relax my muscles. Once I was all clean, I got out of the shower and dried my hair quickly, letting it fall in natural waves down my back. I round brushed my bangs to the straightened and hung over my eyes. I put on some light makeup and headed back out into the room to get dressed. I opened my bag and picked out my clothes for breakfast. I looked around and, when I didn't see Jake anywhere, I started to change. I put on the jean shorts and white tank top quickly before slipping on my black vans and fluffing my hair. I picked up my cell phone to call Jake and spun around when I heard ringing behind me. Jacob was standing there with his mouth wide open and ringing cell phone in hand. I closed my phone and the ringing stopped.

"Jake, how long have you been there?" I asked him though his face told me everything. I blushed and looked down, intertwining my hands tightly.

"Bellaaaa, don't do that. Don't turn all embarrased and bashful after what I just saw. You are so sexy baby." He told me and I hid my face in my hands in embarrasment.

"Jake don't say that." I begged and when he didn't say anything I looked up and saw anger on his face.

"Why can't I say that Bella? What's wrong with me telling my soon to be wife that she is sexy? What's wrong with me telling you that I want to have sex with you? I love you Bella. You shouldn't be embarrased to show me your body. Especially your sexy little body." Jacob hissed and it only made me feel worse.

"I told you I'm not ready for that Jacob." I told him quietly and he huffed.

"Alright whatever Bella." He snapped before he walked out of the room. I quickly followed him and we met up with Esme and Carlisle down the the breakfast bar in the lobby.

"Goodmorning kids. How was your night?" Esme asked us when she saw us walking up.

"Morning Esme, Carlisle. Our night was very peaceful. How was yours?" I asked them and they both smiled at me.

"Wonderful dear. Thank you for asking. So what is the plan for today? When did you guys want to head to the chapel and what did you want to do before and afterwards?" Carlisle asked me and I looked at Jacob, who was looking at me for an answer.

"Well, I would like to get married as soon as possible. Just get it over with. And maybe we could go out to the strip or something afterwards? Do something to celebrate. Then we can stay another night at the hotel and we can be back in time for me to be at school on Monday." I explained and Esme glanced at me nervously.

"Bells, this isn't something you just 'get over with'. This should be a very special day for you and Jacob. It's not everyday you get married to the man you love. And sweetheart there is no rush to get back home and to school. It's perfectly ok if you want to miss a few days so you and Jacob can take your honeymoon. Even if you don't want to stay here we don't mind paying for you to take your honeymoon elsewhere. It is completely up to you." She explained carefully and I smiled warmly at her.

"Well, this isn't a typical wedding Esme. I don't need a honeymoon and don't really want one right now. It would be completely foolish of me to miss school right now, especially with finals comming up along with graduation. If we decide to go on a honeymoon, we can always go after I graduate. There is no rush." I told her and she nodded.

"I understand and if you are sure this is what you want to do then this is what will happen." She told me. "Well when would you like to do it then? We can eat some breakfast then Bella and I can go to a nearby spa that I know of to get pampered for a few hours, get your hair and makeup done, and then we can meet you boys at the chapel. Then, after the ceremony, we can head down to the strip and celebrate. How does that sound Bella?" She asked me.

"It sounds wonderful Esme." I replied and she nodded. I picked up my menu to decide what to order for breakfast and officially ended all wedding conversation for the moment. I placed my order when the waitress came back and the conversation was light and easy for the rest of the morning. I sighed, getting slightly fearful and nervous for what was to come later in the day.

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't tell whether Bella marries Jacob or not in this chapter but I am leaving for Alabama. I wasn't supposed to be leaving until tomarrow night but my parents decided to move it up a day and I will be leaving in a few minutes so I didn't have anymore time and I didn't want to leave you readers wondering where I went for the next few weeks. I will be back by August 9th and will update ASAP when I get back! Enjoy!:)_**

**_-hellotocarissa:)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hey guys! New chapter! Enjoy!:)_**

After we finished breakfast, Jacob and I went back up to the room to get ready for the day. I grabbed a bag and, when Jacob was in the shower, I quickly shoved my dress, shoes, and jewelry I had packed for the ceremony into the bottom of the bag and put my purse on top to hide them. I sighed and went out on the balcony to try to ease my nerves. I heard the shower cut off and closed my eyes, breathing the heavy air in deeply, and laid my head on my hands on the rail of the balcony.

"Are you ok baby?" Jacob asked me as he came up behind me and griped my hips in his hands tightly.

"Just a little nervous." I explained as I leaned back into his chest behind me. His arms enclosed around my waste tightly and I could feel every little curve of his body against the back of mine.

"Too nervous to get married?" He asked me jokingly and I rolled my eyes and shoved away from him.

"Don't be ridiculous Jake." I told him and he laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him. This time, his arms trapped me so I was facing him and I was suddenly very aware of the small towel being the only thing covering his lower parts and I blushed. Jacob smirked at my obvious discomfort and I glared at him. "Go put some clothes on Jacob." I told him and he chuckled.

"Bella, we are getting married later today. You will be seeing me without the towel on soon enough. No need to be embarrassed babe." He told me and I growled at him and tried to squirm out of his arms. He laughed and kissed my head. "Alright I'll go get dressed. But first I need you to listen to me Bella." He told me, his tone serious as he gently placed his finger under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his. "I love you so much Isabella Marie Cullen. You mean the world to me and I can't wait to be married to you. There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about. You know we don't have to do anything tonight if you aren't ready for that. All we have to do is go to the chapel, say a few vows, kiss and we can head home. Sound good?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"I love you Jacob Black." I said quietly and he grinned back at me.

"I love you too Isabella Cullen." He said. The phone started to ring and he kissed me quickly before heading back into the room to answer it. I felt my nerves come back full force now that I was alone again and I took a couple deep breaths as I looked at the strip below me. There were few people walking on the street seeing as it was morning. I smiled, remembering when I had come to Vegas the first time with the Cullens.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward, I don't want to go out tonight. Please can't we just stay in the room?" I pleaded. It was about five months since I had moved back to Forks with the Cullens and I was still very depressed about my parents. They had decided to take me to Vegas, in hopes of lightening my spirits. Since I had never been, Alice had decided I should get the full experience. Esme and Carlisle had been gone all day taking a tour of somewhere and Alice wanted to go out on the strip. Edward was trying to make me get ready and I was pleading with him to let me stay home._

"_Bella, this will be fun I promise! If you don't have fun within the first two hours then we can come back to the room. Just please give it a shot. You can't come to Vegas and not visit the strip! Hell, we are staying right on the strip. Come on. Please Bells!" He begged and I groaned._

"_Fine, two hours! That's all you are getting!" I warned as I stood up and stormed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. I heard Edward's laughter as I turned the shower on and rolled my eyes. I climbed in and sighed as the warm water worked its magic on my overly tight muscles. I washed my hair and body slowly, shaving everything, and turned the water off. I stepped out of the shower and breathed in the steamy air as I stretched out my dripping body. I toweled off and wrapped it tightly around my body before heading out to the room to get my clothes. If it was anyone other than Edward out there, I would not have even stepped out of the bathroom without clothes on. But, it was Edward and he had been my best friend since kindergarten. He was lying on the bed with his head resting on his hand. He smirked at me when he saw I was only wearing a towel and looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes and hit him with a pillow as I looked through my suitcase for something to wear. Someone knocked on the door and I jumped. Edward laughed as he got up to go answer it and I glared at him as he walked away. I groaned when I heard Alice's voice at the door. I heard her and Edward having a conversation before the door shut and he came walking back into the room, Alice following behind him._

"_Barbie Bella time!" Alice squealed and I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face, knowing there was no use arguing. "Perfect you are already showered, just put on these and then get in the bathroom!" She ordered as she threw a black bra and underwear set at me. I took them into the bathroom and quickly put them on. I waited in the bathroom for a little bit and, when Alice didn't come in, I went back into the room. Edward was still in the room and looked to be having a heated discussion with Alice about something. They both looked up when I entered the room and Edward's eyes got huge as he scanned my body. I blushed when I remember what I was wearing and crossed my arms over my body, attempting to hide what I could._

"_Alice, hurry up." I said simply before hurrying back to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and I giggled at my obliviousness. The door opened a few minutes later and Alice came in with at least three big bags full of stuff I was afraid to find out about. "Just take it easy please Ali. I'm not really in the mood to wash off a ton of makeup and hairspray." I told her and she nodded and smiled._

"_That's exactly what I was thinking anyways!" She said. I sat down in the chair she offered me and closed my eyes to relax as she quickly got to work. "All done! Now there are some clothes lying out on the bed so go put them on and avoid all mirrors." She told me and I nodded as she quickly started throwing all her stuff back into the bags. I went out into the room and stopped short when I didn't see Edward on the bed still like I was expecting. "He's in my room with Jazz getting ready!" Alice called out, knowing who I was looking for. I went over to the clothes and gasped at what she had laid out for me. I put the clothes on and headed back into the bathroom, closing my eyes so I wouldn't look in the mirror. "You can look now silly." Alice told me and I opened my eyes and the breath left my body quickly. I looked absolutely stunning. My hair hung in my natural, loose waves down my back. My bangs were twisted to the side, held with bobby pins, and a small, blue bow hid them. Alice had done my makeup lightly. She had done a small, black line of eyeliner underneath my eyes and a slightly thicker one on top over the eye shadow, which she had done with natural browns and grays. She had curled my eye lashes so they curved upward. She had added black mascara to finish the look and my normally plain, brown eyes now popped with fiery passion. She had dressed me in extra tight but stretchy, dark blue skinny jeans. The top was a royal blue spaghetti strap tank top and it fit my body nicely. I turned sideways in the mirror and noticed that my stomach was completely flat. It was usually only that way if I wore black. But it was understandable because I hadn't been eating all that much lately. I smiled at Alice and she giggled._

"_You did an amazing job Ali. Thank you." I told her sincerely and she grinned._

"_You look hot Bella! Now come get your accessories put on." She told me and I followed her out into the room. She handed my some black, calf high, black boots that had small silver buckles going up the side. I slipped those on over my socks and pants and zipped up the sides. Next, she handed me a silky black jacket that looked like leather. I slipped it on easily. It covered my arms fully and only went down to a few inches above my waste. Last, she handed me a thick black belt._

"_Alice, I don't need this. The pants fit me fine." I told her and she laughed before rolling her eyes and taking the belt from my hand. She slipped it around my hips, over the top of my shirt, and buckled it loosely. She took a step back and looked over my outfit before shaking her head and taking the belt off again, tossing it to the side. She looked again and smiled._

"_I'm finished." She stated simply before turning me towards the full length mirror. I smiled when I saw how the boots and jacket completed the look. "Alright, now let's get going. We have dinner reservations then we are going to the strip." She squealed excitedly and I laughed at her enthusiasm. She pulled me out of the room, not letting me grab my purse, and into the room next to us. "Jasper! Please tell me you are finished getting ready! We have reservations in twenty minutes!" She yelled as she ran over and grabbed a perfume bottle, spritzing me lightly then herself. She then handed me a tube of lip gloss and I applied it before handing it back to her._

"_Yes we are ready Ali!" I heard Jasper's voice yell from the bathroom and wondered who he meant by 'we'. Then I remembered Edward had come over to get ready and mentally smacked my forehead for forgetting._

"_Ok! Bella is staying here and I will run over and get Rose and Emmet." She told him before smiling at me and running out the door. I sighed and went to sit on the couch and wait for the boys to be ready. I heard the bathroom door open and stood up, fixing my shirt and jeans, before looking up and gasping. Edward was standing in the doorway and he looked amazing. He was wearing jeans that hung low on his hips and a royal blue shirt. His hair was its usual messy array and his green eyes sparkled brightly as he took in my outfit. Jasper cleared his throat behind Edward and he jumped before swiftly moving out of the doorway and over to me._

"_We match." He said quietly and I looked down and giggled._

"_I guess we do." I replied as I smiled at him and he grinned back._

"_You look gorgeous Bella." He told me seriously and I felt my heart flutter slightly at his words. I shook it off as nerves about the big night and smiled._

"_Thank you Edward. You look pretty amazing too." I replied. He took my hand and pulled me out the door. We headed downstairs and met up with the rest of the gang, all in the lobby. We went out and Alice quickly grabbed a taxi van. We all piled in and she instructed the driver on where to go. We arrived at the restaurant soon and were seated quickly. We had been sat at a booth; it went Edward on the outside, then me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet on the other side. The waitress came and took our drink orders, ogling Edward the whole time. I huffed and glared at her. Alice caught my look and she giggled._

"_Try holding his hand." She whispered and I looked at her in confusion. "To get the waitress to stop looking at him. Try holding his hand." She explained and I nodded before quickly snatching Edward's hand that was on top of the table. When my hand touched his, tingles went up my spine, but I ignored it. The waitress visibly drooped in disappointment before she shot me a glare and stormed off to get our drinks._

"_What was that for?" Edward asked me as he looked at our intertwined hands._

"_She was looking at you like a piece of meat. I didn't like it." I explained and he laughed. I quickly tried to pull my hand out of his, but he held on tighter and moved our hands so they were underneath the table on my thigh as his thumb rubbed circled on the top of my hand._

"_Don't, I like it." He explained when he caught my confused stare and smiled at me. I attempted to use my other hand to open my menu and decide what I wanted to eat, but fumbled and just knocked the menu off of the table. Edward laughed and rolled his eyes before releasing my hand. The warmth was gone and my hand immediately felt empty. I ignored that too and used both of my hands to open my menu. I jumped when I felt a hand squeeze my knee and looked over to see Edward smirking as he looked at his menu. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed as I turned back to my menu. He slowly began to massage my knee, making his way up to the middle of my thigh and back down again. I resisted the urge to close my eyes and moan at how good it felt, settling on biting my lip. When I did this, I heard Edward lightly groan beside me and his hand was gone. I sighed in disappointment and pouted at Edward. He laughed and shook his head before kissing my cheek and patting my leg. When the waitress came back, she gave us our drinks and took our orders, keeping her eyes away from me and Edward the whole time. I inwardly smirked and high fived Alice under the table. We ate quickly and were headed off to the strip within two hours of leaving the hotel. We climbed out of the taxi and I was amazed at everything that was known as "The Strip"._

"_So? What do you think Bella?" Alice asked me excitedly and I smiled._

"_It's great Alice." I told her and she clapped._

"_So, Edward take Bella and show her around, do what you want, and then meet us at the location I texted you earlier around ten." She told Edward and he nodded. I shot them both a confused look and then decided I would have to ask Edward what she was talking about and where we were meeting her. Edward took my hand and we headed off, away from the group._

"_Edward?" I said to get his attention. We were currently waiting for the water show to start in front of the Bellagio hotel._

"_Hmmm?" Was all he said and I looked at him._

"_Where are we meeting Alice later?" I asked him and he looked at me. I could see the uneasiness in his eyes and felt my stomach twist up in knots. "Edward just tell me please." I asked him when he was still silent. _

"_It's a place called Lavo. It's inside of the Palazzo." He told me and I glared at him suspiciously._

"_What kind of a place is it?" I asked him and he chuckled._

"_A restaurant lounge type place." He said and I felt the relief flood through and me and nodded me head. Just then, the water show began and I gasped at how beautiful it was. I felt Edward's eyes on me and looked over to see them dancing with an emotion I couldn't quite place. I smiled at him and he smiled back as he took my hand. I turned back to the water when I realized he was watching me instead and once again got lost in the colors and patterns. I watched in awe until the end and then clapped when it was finished. "Have I told you how absolutely stunning you look Bella?" Edward asked me seriously and I looked over at him and found myself lost in his eyes. His hands grabbed my waste and he pulled me in close to him. He placed his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled. My head fell to the side and my eyes closed as he kissed the hollow of my neck right above my collarbone lightly and I fought a groan. He pulled back and smirked and I looked away, flushed and panting._

"_You suck Edward." I told him and he laughed._

"_Why dear Bella! That hurts my heart!" He exclaimed as he slapped his hand on his chest over his heart and feigned shock._

"_Yeah yeah yeah whatever Casanova." I told him and he chuckled and shook his head before grabbing my hand and leading me away from the Bellagio. We headed over to the Palazzo and he led me inside and we spotted Alice and the rest of our group waiting in the lobby. Edward led me over to them and Alice jumped up when she saw me._

"_Everyone ready?" She asked and we all nodded. She started handing something out to everyone and when she gave me mine I looked down at gasped in shock._

"_Alice, why do we need these?" I asked her and she giggled._

"_Don't worry about it. Just use it." She told me and I groaned and stuffed the fake ID she had given me into my palm. It had all of my real information on it, as well as a real picture of me, just a different year to make me out to be twenty three years old. I followed wordlessly behind the group and got in easily as well as everyone else._

"_I'm surprised you weren't freaking out back there BellyBoo. You looked like you've used one of these things before." Emmet poked fun and I rolled my eyes._

"_That's because I have you dimwit!" I snapped and everyone looked at me. "I had an older friend in Phoenix that Phil introduced me to that he used to make me go clubbing with. I only did it twice but it gets less nerve wrecking every time." I explained and everyone but Edward turned away._

"_This friend, it was a man wasn't it?" He asked me and I nodded sadly. He growled and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. I sighed and walked over to him and took his face between my hands._

"_He never tried anything Edward. He barely even talked to me." I told him and he opened his eyes and I saw the relief in them. He leaned into one of my hands on his face and took my other hand in his. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them and pulling me through the crowd over to a table where the others had sat. I looked around for the first time and growled when I saw what was around me. "Edward this is not just a restaurant lounge place. This is a damn nightclub!" I exclaimed and he chuckled._

"_Is it? I hadn't noticed." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. The waiter came and took our drink orders, Alice ordered for me. Something called a 'Sex on the Beach'. I heard Edward groan from beside me and looked at him in confusion. He was glaring at the waiter and when I looked up to see why, I saw the waiter looking at me like the waitress had looked at Edward at dinner. Chills went up my spine and I quickly looked away, hiding in Edward's side. His hand was instantly on my thigh and he squeezed gently to try and comfort me. Eventually, but not quick enough, the waiter was gone and I could breathe easier. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet got up to go dance and Edward and I stayed at the booth and fell into easy conversation about nothing important. The waiter came back with our drinks and Edward wrapped his arm around my waste and pulled me close to him. I avoided looking at the waiter and hoped he would just put the drinks down and leave._

"_So, where are you staying?" He asked and I fought the groan._

"_Here." Edward told him, lying through his teeth._

"_Oh really? So why is this the first night I've seen you in here?" He asked and I looked up at him to see him staring at me creepily._

"_We just got in." Edward gritted through his teeth, though the waiter didn't notice._

"_Well my name is James." He said and I felt another shiver go through my body._

"_I'm Edward, this is Bella." Edward replied, thankfully answering for me._

"_So Bella, where are you from?" He asked and I swallowed._

"_Forks." I said quietly and he grinned._

"_I'm originally from Port Angeles. What a small world. Save me a dance." He said before he winked and walked away._

"_Ugh that guy is so disgusting!" I said as I gagged and Edward was quiet. I looked over at him to see his body rigid and his eyes full of anger._

"_Bella, promise me you will stay away from him. There's something about him that just rubs me the wrong way." He told me and I nodded in agreement._

"_Just don't leave me alone please Edward." I begged him and he looked over at me and his eyes softened._

"_I won't Bella. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you." He promised and I smiled as I kissed his cheek lightly. We hung out at the club for the next few hours, Alice taking me out to dance for a little bit before Edward came out and danced with me as well. We were all laughing and joking and I was having a great time. It was close to three by the time Edward and I left and I was dead on my legs as we walked back to the hotel. As soon as we got to the room, I fell into bed and passed out, not bothering to shower or change, and dreamt the whole night over again._

_End Flashback:_

That was the night I fell in love with Vegas. Edward had kept his promise to protect me ever since he made me. We went back often, sometimes the whole family, sometimes just the kids, and sometimes just Edward and I. My smile got bigger as I looked down and saw the water show begin just below our room. We were staying in the same hotel we had stayed at the first time I was brought to Vegas. The Bellagio.

"You ready Bella?" Jacob called from inside the room and I sighed, taking one last look at the show, before heading back into the room. I grabbed my bag and we headed down to the lobby to meet up with Carlisle and Esme and go our separate ways for the day until the ceremony. Esme and I headed to the spa, her promising to call when we were finished to meet at the chapel. We had picked out a cute little chapel. On the website it showed the lobby with flowers galore and a light pink and white color scheme. Since Esme was an interior designer, I trusted her opinion when she said it was the perfect place. Esme and I grabbed a taxi and, after she instructed the driver on where to go, we fell into easy small talk.

"So what are your plans after you and Jacob get married? Are you going to wait until after you graduate."

"We haven't really talked about it. We know that we want to move in together soon but we haven't discussed how soon or anything. I don't think either of us was planning on getting married so soon. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing." I explained and she nodded her head and frowned.

"Bella, a wedding should never be a spur of the moment thing. It should be thought out carefully. This is only the rest of your life we are talking about here sweetheart. I know you love Jacob I truly do. And I also know that you want to marry him. And I know that you think you are meant to be with him. But you are only eighteen. You haven't seen anything. You lived, locked away in Phoenix until you were sixteen, then you moved here and barely got over your parents' death before you met and started dating Jacob. You haven't given yourself a chance to meet new people and see what kind of guys you like and don't like. You may find someone you love more so than Jacob." She said and I sighed, taking everything she said to heart.

"I know I haven't seen anything or dated anyone other than Jacob but I love him so much. I can't imagine a life without Jacob. He helped put me back together. That left a huge mark on my heart and I can't imagine giving him up for anything or anyone." I explained and she nodded.

"Well, I'm not saying you have to give him up Bella. Just because you tell Jacob you don't want to get married for a few more years doesn't mean you are breaking up. It just means that you want to wait a few years." She explained and I sighed. The conversation was dropped after that and Esme tried to make small talk, but my mind was focused on what she had said. I didn't have to marry Jacob right now. We could wait a few years and then get married. What was it going to hurt? I thought about everything, mine and Jacob's whole relationship, through my facial, manicure/pedicure, and massage. I began to realize that maybe she was right. I hadn't seen anything really or anyone. I could find someone that I loved more so than Jacob and if I got married now and met that person later, there was no going back and changing anything. If I waited a few years, I could make sure Jacob and I would last and if I met someone else I could get out of the relationship. As much as it hurt me to think about postponing things with Jacob, I knew what I had to do. As soon as the lady was finished with my massage, I asked her to go get Esme while I got dressed.

"Is everything ok dear?" She asked me knowingly but still faking concern.

"I need to talk to Jacob. But it has to be in person. I can't tell him this over the phone. I need to make him understand." I told her and she nodded as she sat down next to me and patted my leg gently.

"This will not be easy Bella. Jacob is most likely going to be very hurt and upset and confused. He will most likely either just leave tonight without saying anything or get upset and say things he doesn't truly mean. You just need to explain to him why you have to do this for yourself and why you think it is best for the both of you to wait a little while." She told me and I sighed and nodded my head. We quickly got dressed, paid for the spa day, and headed back to the hotel. Esme had called Carlisle in the taxi on the way back and he had told her they were both still there and Jacob would wait for me in the room. My nerves reappeared once the hotel was in sight and my palms got all sweaty. "I'm just a few doors down if you need me." She told me as we stepped out of the elevator on our floor. She hugged me after I nodded and kissed my cheek before walking to her room and sending me to mine. I used my keycard and opened the door. Jacob was standing on the balcony and he looked very upset. I felt the sadness wash over me as I placed my bag on the bed and slowly made my way out to Jacob.

"Hey." I said quietly as I walked up beside him.

"Hi." Was all he said, not looking at me.

"Please look at me. We really need to talk." I begged him as I tried to take his hands in mine. He shrugged away from me and turned to face me, anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"No Bella! I don't want to talk! I already know what you are going to say so just please don't. I don't want to hear you break it off." He hissed and I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"No! Jacob I'm not breaking up with you! I just think we should wait a few years before we get married like we originally planned." I told him and he looked at me.

"We might as well break up Bella. I don't want to wait a few years to marry you Bella. I love you and I want to marry you right now. Today! We are in Vegas because you wanted to get married so let's do it! What has changed your mind?" He said, his voice full of passion and desire that I had never heard before.

"I only said that we should elope and get married right away because I was mad at Alice and I hadn't thought things through. I love you too Jacob and I do want to marry you eventually but not right now. I just, I can't be married right now. We are too young and neither of us has really seen or done anything! Just give it a few years." I told him and he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"No Bella. You either marry me now or we are done." He told me.

"You don't mean that Jacob. Please just think about this." I begged him and he shook his head.

"No Bella I mean it. Make your choice." He snapped and I sighed as I felt the headache coming on.

"I won't marry you Jacob just because you threaten to break up with me." I whispered and he stormed inside. I knew it was no use to go after him so I stood out on the balcony and watched the water show I had seen for the first time so many years before.

**_Review:)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Hey guys! Here is your next chapter! I really hope you enjoy because I LOVED writing it!_**

**_-hellotocarissa:)_**

I sat out on the balcony for some time before I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and went to open it and saw Esme with open arms. I walked into her arms and she wrapped me in a tight hug, not saying anything for quit sometime. I felt the tears I had held back start pouring from my eyes and she sighed when she felt them soak through her shirt.

"It's ok Bella. You did the right thing sweetheart." She told me and my body shook as I sobbed.

"If it was the right thing why do I feel so bad?" I asked her hopelessly and she pulled my shoulders back and looked in my eyes.

"Bella, you feel bad for hurting Jacob. Not because it wasn't the right thing to do. If he truly loves you, he will be back I can promise you that. And if he doesn't come back, then it will be a good thing you didn't marry him. You don't need to be with a guy that runs at every time he doesn't get his way. But he loves you Bella. I have no doubt that Jacob will be back." She told me and I took a deep breath as I tried to get my sobs under control. I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"I just feel horrible for hurting him! I mean I have put him through so much and it isn't fair to him! I love him Esme I truly love him I just don't know that he is the one for me. I mean, I'm not even sad that I postponed the wedding. I'm actually glad that I did it. I'm just upset that I hurt him." I explained and she nodded and smiled sadly.

"I am so happy that you see that maybe Jacob isn't the one for you. You are like a daughter to me Bella and I don't know what I would do without you. All I want is for you to be happy. I don't think you can be happy with Jacob. But, maybe I am wrong. I hope I am wrong. I want you to be happy with him if you two do get back together and get married someday and I have no doubt that, if you and Jacob are meant to be, that it will work out for you eventually." She told me and I nodded.

"Thank you Esme. For absolutely everything. I don't know that I would do without you!" I told her and she giggled and winked at me.

"So do you want to head home tonight? Or, if you would rather spend some more time here, I can book Edward or Alice a plane ticket and they would be more than happy to spend the rest of the weekend, or even longer with you, if you would like." She told me and I thought about it for a little bit.

"Let me call Edward and see if he minds and I will let you know." I told her and she smiled at me. I picked up my phone after Esme left the room and dial Edward's speed dial.

"Hello." He answered after the third ring and I could hear this skepticism in his voice.

"Hey Edward, it's Bella." I told him and he chuckled on the other end.

"I know Bells. What's up?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Would you want to come out to Vegas and spend some time with me out here? I don't really want to go home yet and Esme said it was fine." I asked him.

"What about Jacob?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Just please come. I need some time with my best friend." I begged him, my voice cracking at the end as I tried to hold in my tears.

"I'll be on the next flight Bella. Please don't cry I will be there as soon as I can sweetheart." He said and I heard shuffling in the background, I was guessing, from him packing.

"Thank you Edward. I will let your mom know and she said she will book the flight." I said quietly before we said our goodbyes. I grabbed the room phone and called over to Esme and Carlisle's room.

"Yes dear?" Esme answered and I smiled.

"Edward is coming down. Will you please book him a flight as soon as possible?" I asked her and I could almost hear her smile on the other end.

"Of course dear. I will call him with the information and then let you know. Would you like to come over to our room to hang out until he gets here?" She asked me and I sighed.

"No thank you Esme. I think I am going to take a hot bath and just read." I told her.

"Ok sweetheart. Buh bye." She said and I hung up. I went and turned the bath on, letting it fill up, before slowly lowering my body into the hot water and relaxed. I opened Wuthering Heights and began to read. I quickly got lost in the land of fiction and read through at least seven chapters of the book before I decided to get out. I quickly dried off, putting underwear and one of Edward's oversized shirts on, and lying down under the covers to immerse myself back in my book. I fought the drowsiness that fell over my body for some time before I could fight it no more and I gave into the darkness.

"Bella, wake up." I heard a velvety voice stir me from my sleep and I sighed and reached out and bring the sweet sounding voice closer. My hands came across something and I latched on, pulling with all my strength. The voice chuckled and I felt strong arms wrap around my torso, pulling me closer as well. "Beautiful, you have to wake up. I need to see those gorgeous eyes of yours." The voice said again and I felt the need to listen and my groggy eyes opened wide as I blinked the sleep out of them quickly. "There they are." The voice said as he smiled and I realized it was Edward.

"Hey you." I said as I stretched and he chuckled.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked me as he smoothed my hair gently and I shrugged.

"As good as can be expected but much better now that you are here." I said honestly as I smiled up at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss my forehead gently.

"I'm glad. So what happened?" He asked me and I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face. Edward took both my hands in one of his, pulling them away from my face, and wrapped his other arm around my waste, pulling me closer to him. I scrunched his shirt at my chest in my hands and closed my eyes tightly.

"Esme and I went to the spa to get ready for the wedding. We were just going to have the ceremony at a local chapel and then stay the night and head home in time for school. Anyways, we were at the spa and she was talking to me about how young we are and how Jacob is the only guy I've ever really dated or had a relationship with and I haven't really been anywhere or seen anything. She just asked if I was sure that Jacob was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She also was talking about how I could find out that I had feelings for someone else that I loved more so than I do Jacob and how, if I married him now, I would be out of luck if I met that person, but if I waited, I could still have a chance to be with that person if I wanted. So I came back to the room to break it off and Jacob didn't take it so well and he left." I explained and he listened patiently the entire time, rubbing circles into my waste with his thumb. My hands were latched onto his shirt at his chest the entire time and my knuckles were beginning to throb, so I released his shirt. I snuggled into his chest and his arms tightened around me.

"Bella, I am going to be completely honest with you. I am so happy that you called off the wedding. And it is not because I don't like Jacob. It's because you deserve to be happy Bella. And I could see it in your eyes that you weren't happy with him. I know you love him Bella, but you are not happy with him." He told me and I nodded into his chest.

"I know." I mumbled before closing my eyes and enjoying the feelings going through my body.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Edward said after a few moments of silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hmm?" I said quietly as I picked at his shirt.

"I… uh… missed you." He said quietly and I smiled.

"I missed you too Edward but that is not what you were going to say." I told him and he chuckled.

"You know me too well. Why don't we go out tonight and then I can maybe tell you then." He said and I shook my head.

"Too tired. Can we just stay in tonight and go out tomorrow night?" I begged him and he chuckled.

"Of course beautiful. Do you want to order some ice cream from room service and then maybe get a movie?" He asked me and I nodded enthusiastically and he laughed.

"That sounds wonderful." I told him honestly and he smiled.

"Ok, you go look for a movie and I will order the ice cream baby." He told me and I giggled.

"You are trusting me to order a movie for both of us to watch?" I asked him, teasing his habits. When we watched a movie at home, I would purposely pick a movie that I knew Edward wouldn't want to watch and made him watch it with me. He soon learned to not let me pick out the movie.

"Bella, pick something good." He said seriously and I laughed and pushed him towards the phone.

"I will Edward. Now go order ice cream." I ordered and he saluted before leaving me with the TV to order the food. I lazily scrolled through all the movies and gasped when I saw one that I knew Edward had wanted to see lately. I quickly ordered it and paused it before Edward could get back into the room and see what movie it was. I waited for about ten minutes before I got impatient and got out of bead, padding out into the other room. I saw Edward sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed and held his hand out. I saw a note and took it from his hand, reading over it carefully.

**Dear Bella,**

**I want to marry you. I love you and you are my fianc****é****. I don't know why you felt the need to postpone the wedding but I will wait for you to be ready and then I will marry you. You are my world Isabella Swan and I need you to understand that we are it for each other. I love you Bella. I just need some time to get away from everybody and you need some time away from your "Family". You need to stop letting them make your decisions for you Bella. You are a big girl and they aren't even your real family. I only want what is best for you Bella and I am what is best for you. I make you happy and the sooner you realize that your family is wrong the better off you will be. I love you Bella and I will see you soon.**

**Xoxo, Jacob.**

I read the letter over and over again and I felt my anger boil within me. I crumbled the note up and threw it in the trash.

"That asshole!" I screamed out and Edward jumped as I began to pace angrily. "I can't believe he has the nerve to say something like that to me! How dare he!" I shouted, infuriated with Jacob's letter.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked me skeptically and I growled.

"You guys are my real family as far as I am concerned! And that is all that matters! And you only want what is best for me! He has no idea what he is talking about and he has the nerve to tell me that he is it for me! Like I can't do better or something. Well screw him! It's over." I said and he blew out a breath of relief.

"Bella, just calm down." He told me as he jumped up and took my face between his hands. As I looked into Edward's eyes, I felt an emotion spark inside of me that I could never identify… until now. I knew, without a doubt, that I was in love with my best friend. I knew that was who Esme was talking about when she told me about the person I could have stronger feelings for. I loved Jacob, but I was in love Edward and I couldn't deny it any longer.

"I love you." I blurted out before slapping my hand over my mouth and giggling.

"What?" He asked me as hope flashed in his eyes.

"I love you Edward! I can't believe it took me so long to realize it! I'm in love with you!" I exclaimed and when he was silent, I suddenly felt self-conscious of my outburst. "I-I… Just forget it." I said sadly as I turned away from him and started walking back into the bedroom.

"Bella wait!" He said suddenly and I stopped and turned around. He looked panicked and like he wanted to say something but couldn't spit it out. I saw the resolve form in his eyes and, instead of saying it, he strode quickly over to me and his lips were suddenly on mine in a fiery passion. Kissing Edward was nothing like kissing Jacob. Jacob's kisses were always soft and sweet and tender, like he was afraid of hurting me. Kissing Edward was the opposite. Edward's kisses were passionate and rough but in the most pleasurable way possible. I felt the tingles run up and down my spine and I melted into Edward's lips. He slowly pulled away and I pouted. He chuckled and gently brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"Say it again." He whispered and I looked into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you Edward. I love you." I told him, throwing all of my feelings into those words.

"I'm in love with you too Bella. I always have been. You are the most amazing, and beautiful woman I have ever met." He told me sincerely and I smiled at him. He slowly bent down and pecked his lips with mine again before wrapped me in his arms and I felt at home. This is where I belonged.

**_A/N: Hey again!:) So what did you think? I know it was kind of fast for Edward and Bella to get together after Bella and Jacob ended things (unofficially... just keep that in mind) but I know I can't stand stories when the two of them tip toe around feelings for years, even after neither of them are in a relationship. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW~~:)  
xoxo hellotocarissa:)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I had alot of fun writing it!:)_**

**_xoxo, hellotocarissa:)_**

BPOV:

As Edward and I settled in to watch the movie, I became restless. We were laying on the couch, Edward behind me and one arm used to prop his head up on the couch arm rest and the other gripped my hip as his fingers lazily drew figure eights on my exposed hip. I wasn't really watching the movie. Ever since Edward and I had confessed out love for each other, I had been overjoyed and elated. I wasn't in the mood to just sit around the room anymore. I wanted to get out. I just felt guilty because Edward had bought the movie and the untouched dinner and I didn't want it all to go to waste. I was currently trying to endure the movie and then eat dinner quickly and then we could go out. I sighed and snuggled back further into Edward's chest.

"Bella?" His velvety voice said behind me and I turned to look at him.

"Yes Edward?"

"Are you even watching the movie?" He asked me as he smirked and I smiled shyly and shrugged.

"No… I just want to go out and do something!" I confessed as I hid behind my hands and he chuckled.

"Bella, all you had to do was say something. I told you we could go out earlier." He told me and I giggled.

"No I can't do that! I mean I want to but you so kindly bought this movie and dinner so we can go out after the movie and after we eat." I told him and I turned back to the movie. He chuckled and moved so his mouth was directly above my ear and I could feel his hot breath and I shuddered.

"The movie is over, my love, and the food is cold. Go get ready." He breathed and I smiled before jumping up.

"Oh thank God! I was getting so restless just sitting there! Up up up! We gotta go!" I said quickly as I pulled Edward from the couch and drug him into the room.

"Go get ready, silly girl, and we can leave as soon as you want." He told me as he smiled lovingly at me and I grinned back at him before going to jump in the shower. I took a fast shower and dried off quickly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that if I wanted to look at least decent for my night out with Edward, I would need to slow down and take my time getting ready from here. I wrapped my towel securely around my body before heading out to the room to pick out my clothes. Edward was sitting on the bed and I blushed.

"Edward get out! You aren't allowed to be in here right now! I need to get ready!" I ordered him and he laughed.

"Bella, my dear, I have seen you in underwear before." He said and I groaned and blushed even deeper.

"No Edward that's not what I meant! I want everything to be a surprise! Now get out!" I explained as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. He was laughing the entire time and I slammed the door behind him and locked it carefully before sighing and smiling. I grabbed a royal blue bra and pantie set from my suitcase and put it on, tightening the straps on my bra to lift my bust up slightly. I picked out my clothes and laid them out on the bed before heading back to the bathroom and doing my hair and makeup. I put my clothes on and added the necessary accessories and smiled as I looked in the mirror almost an hour later. My hair hung in my natural waves down my back and the ends hit the top of my hips. I had been growing my hair out for years and was happy with its length. I had done my makeup lightly, with smoky gray eyes and light lip gloss. My normally plain eyes made my eyes pop as they sparkled with excitement. I was dressed casual but adorably cute. I had skinny jeans on with black, flat boots. The boots came halfway up my calves. The material was scrunched all the way up and the tops were folded over. For my top, I put on a low v-cut, royal blue, long-sleeved shirt that showed plenty of cleavage. I snapped a quick picture on my phone and sent it to Alice. She would be happy with me. I smiled and quickly grabbed a small black hand bag and shoved in my cell phone, fake ID, and my tube of lip gloss and put it under my arm as I spritzed myself with my freesia scented perfume, Edward's favorite, and opened the door. I stopped short when I heard my phone start ringing and took it out of my bag before answering.

"I am so proud of you!" I heard a screech from the other end and had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Thanks Alice. I am pretty proud of myself too." I giggled and she squealed.

"So where are you going dressed all fancy?" She asked me.

"Edward and I are going out on the strip." I told her and she gasped.

"What is Edward doing there? I thought you were with Jacob? Isabella Marie what is going on?" She asked me and I stopped short, realizing she had no idea what had happened.

"Alice please, I thought you knew. But I don't really feel like explaining everything right now. I just want to go out and have a good time with Edward. I promise I will explain everything when we get home alright? Goodnight Alice." I told her before hanging up quickly before she had the chance to say anything more. I sighed and shook my head before putting my phone away and walking out of the bedroom to meet Edward. He looked absolutely delectable. He was wearing jeans the clung to his ass nicely and hung so low on his hips that I was sure it showed off his wonderful 'V' of muscle. He had on a green shirt that brought out the color of his eyes wonderfully. His hair was its usual coppery mess and I sighed as I shiver of pleasure ran through my body.

"Like what you see, love?" Edward asked me as he smirked and I blushed and giggled. I shrugged as I walked over to him, emphasizing the swing of my hips, and wrapped my arms around his waist as I pushed my body flush against his.

"No… I love what I see." I told him truthfully as I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me.

"Well, you look absolutely beautiful." He told me sincerely and I giggled and grinned up at him. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me and I nodded enthusiastically and he laughed. He took my hand and together, we left the hotel room and grabbed a taxi. He told the driver where to take us and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"The Lavo, Edward?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Why not?" He asked me and I shrugged. We pulled up in front of the hotel and we headed inside to the club. We grabbed a table and the waiter was soon over to take our drink orders.

"Well, what a surprise!" I heard the voice before I saw him and I shivered in disgust. My eyes snapped up to see James, the waiter from the first time we came, standing by our table. Only this time, he was in casual clothes rather than a work uniform. "You do remember me don't you? I sure remember you Bella. How could I forget such a beautiful young lady?" He asked me and I fought the urge to gag at his obvious come on.

"Hello James. I'm sure you remember Edward as well, my boyfriend." I said as I leaned into Edward and James's smile faltered before turning back on full force.

"Of course, how could I forget the man who has such a wonderful young lady's heart? So, you never gave me that dance you promised Bella." He stated and I immediately didn't like where this was going.

"I never promised you anything, James. Now please, Edward and I are just trying to have a good time." I explained as kindly as possible and he chuckled.

"Of course, I apologize for interrupting. I am right over at the bar when you want to give me that dance." He told me as he winked and I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry James; the only person I am going to be dancing with tonight is Edward." I told him through gritted teeth with a fake smile on my face. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him in closely. "That guy is so gross." I told him as he gently began to sway our bodies back and forth.

"You are just so adorable, my love." He chuckled as he tapped my nose and I laughed. The song we were dancing to ended and a faster song came on. I stopped dancing and looked around me to see the couples grinding and I panicked.

"Edward, I don't know how to dance like that." I told him and he chuckled before taking my hand and pulling me back to him. He spun me around and pulled me back against him.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered in my ear and I tensed. "Relax Bella." He whispered and I closed my eyes and let the music take over.

_He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away  
Intrigues me with every move  
Til I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance to the rhythm of the band  
Feel his fingertips grip my hips _

As the song said this, I felt Edward's grip on my hips tighten and I ground back into him harder and he groaned quietly behind me. The song continued and I got more into the dancing. We started with our hips moving simply side to side until I got more comfortable with myself and more braving thanks to the alcohol in my system. I slowly began to gyrate my hips in circles, pushing back into Edward's obvious lust with each pass. I reached my arms up and threaded my fingers into the hairs at the nape of his neck and moaned loudly.

"Bellllaaaa." He moaned into my ear and I groaned and licked my lips. "You are such a little vixen." He said his voice husky and wanting. I spun my body around and his hands went straight to my ass, kneading roughly. I pulled his ear down to my lips and moaned into it.

"You are driving me crazy Edward." I breathed huskily into it and then wrapped my lips around his ear lobe and sucked.

"Bella, please can we go back to the hotel." He pleaded and I nodded furiously before taking his hand and pulled him out of the club and into a taxi. I barked out the hotel name to the driver before attacking Edward's lips. I groaned as he devoured my mouth, his tongue searching every crack and crevice in my mouth. The taxi stopped and Edward threw the driver some money over the seat and followed my straight into the elevator, where we continued our heated make out session, until it dinged and the doors opened and we rushed to the room, unlocking the door quickly and both of us furiously sheading clothes. We got down to underwear, me in my blue lace set and Edward in his black silk boxer shorts, before Edward stopped and closed his eyes. "Bella, we can't." He said and I felt rejection wash through me and I rushed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind me, and tying a robe furiously around my body. I let the hot tears leak down my cheeks and bit my lip to keep the sobs inside. I shook with the force and I couldn't hold them inside anymore.

"Bella, please open the door!" Edward called out, his voice sad and worried, as he knocked on the door.

"Edward, just go away!" I called back as the sobs wracked my body. I heard the door open and I shoved my face into a nearby pillow.

"Oh Bella, please just listen to me." He sighed as I felt the bed sink under his weight. "Bella look at me." He said seriously and I shook my head furiously. "My love, please, I need to see your beautiful face." He pleaded and I groaned and pulled my face from the pillow and sat up, pulling my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around them tightly. "Bella talk to me, what happened?" He asked me and I glared at him.

"Edward I was throwing myself at you! I completely humiliated myself and you don't want me. I was stupid to think that you would want me like… that. I'm sorry Edward." I told him when my sobs quieted down enough for me to talk.

"No Bella, dear God I am so sorry to make you think that. I love you Bella and of course I want you like that. More than anything I want you like that. I just don't want it to be a rushed thing when you're tipsy and might regret it in the morning." He explained and I sighed out a breath of relief.

"You want me." I said as more a statement than a question and he laughed.

"Of course, my silly, beautiful, insecure girl." He told me and I could see the truth behind his words.

"I want you too Edward. It has taken me so long to realize my feelings for you. I don't want to wait any longer to be yours in every single way possible. I love you Edward, and I want this more than anything. Please." I begged him and he sighed and closed his eyes. I took his face in my hands and straddled his lap. "Edward, please let me have this. I am not going to regret it. I love you with everything I have and I want to do this with you." I told him sincerely and he chuckled.

"You are impossible to resist, my love." He told me and I grinned. I crashed my lips to his and we slowly rid each other of any other clothes left on our bodies. "Are you sure?" He asked me quietly before we went any further and I nodded my head before he returned his lips to mine once again. Our kisses were no longer rushed and the entire experience was slow, and gentle, and amazing. Being with Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Edward was patient, and loving, and gentle, and kind throughout the entire thing. He made it just wonderful. We made love three times that night, each time even more amazing as the last, before we fell asleep in each other's arms, a pile of tangled arms and legs. I had never felt so happy and contempt in my life, and I knew that I would only feel this when I was wrapped in Edward's arms.

**_A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!:)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!(:_**

I was woken by the sun shining brightly into my eyes from the bedroom window of the hotel room. I groaned and rolled over, shoving my pillow over my head. I heard a musical chuckle from behind me and I grabbed a smaller pillow and threw my arm backwards, hearing 'oomph' when the pillow made contact.

"Well, good morning to you too Bella." Edward said and I giggled.

"It's too early to say good morning. Let me sleep for a few more hours and then we can say that." I told him and he laughed before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"I'll go take care of breakfast while you sleep a little bit longer. I'll give you forty five minutes then your lazy ass is getting up." He warned and I giggled again before sighing and snuggling back into the bed. Edward graciously closed the curtain, blocking the sun rays and making the room dark again. I felt the sleepiness begin to take over my body, but not enough for me to go back to sleep. I lay there for a few more minutes before getting frustrated and getting out of bed, still super groggy and slightly annoyed I couldn't sleep longer. "I thought you were going back to sleep?" Edward asked me from the couch when I walked in.

"I tried but no such luck. Stupid sun." I complained and he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waste when I sat next to him and snuggled into his side.

"I'm sorry love. Are you hungry?" He asked me and I could only manage a nod and he chuckled again. "Do you want to go out and eat or would you rather order room service and stay in?" He questioned.

"I would love to stay in but if I am ever going to wake up today then we really need to go out." I answered and he nodded.

"Alright well, why don't you go shower and get ready then we can go. I want to run over and talk to mom and dad anyways." He told me and I nodded, but grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. "Come on beautiful, don't want to miss breakfast and I can hear your stomach grumbling." He told me as he kissed my head and I giggled before sighing and standing up and stretching. Edward playfully swatted my butt and I squealed before going to the bathroom and turning the shower on. I headed back to the room and picked out my royal blue bra and panty set and a dry towel and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I stripped Edward's shirt off and stepped into the steamy shower, letting the hot water relax all of my muscles. I sighed and leaned my head back, enjoying the warming feeling. I smiled as I remembered mine and Edward's escapades from last night. I took my time and washed my hair and body slowly. When I was finished, I grudgingly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and dried my body off with the towel. I slipped the blue set on and wrapped my hair in the towel on my head before going to pick out my outfit. I grabbed some skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt, which I laid out on the bed, before going back to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I blow dried my hair and left it in my natural waves that cascaded down my back. I did some light makeup that consisted of some eye liner, dark brown eye shadow, and black mascara. When I was satisfied with my hair and makeup, I went back into the bedroom to get dressed. I put my black ugg boots on over the bottoms of my pants. I slipped on the gray long sleeved shirt that showed off and ample amount of cleavage, spritzed on some perfume, and quickly put on lip gloss before heading back out to the living room. When I saw that Edward wasn't back, I grabbed my purse and room key and went over to Esme and Carlisle's room. I knocked on the door and Esme answered soon afterwards.

"Hello dear." She said as she moved to the side to let me in.

"Hey Esme, is Edward here?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Edward and Carlisle went for a quick walk. They should be back soon, sweetheart. You can hang out here until they get back if you would like." She told me and I smiled gratefully at her before sitting down. "So how are you Bella? I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since Edward got here." She told me and I smiled sadly at her.

"I am actually extremely happy, Esme. Breaking things off with Jacob and getting Edward down here just made us both admit our feelings for each other and now I am with who I was supposed to be with all along." I told her and she smiled brightly.

"I am so happy for you two. I have seen it since kindergarten you know." She told me as she winked and I giggled.

"You've seen what since kindergarten?" I asked her to clarify and she rolled her eyes.

"Silly Bella, I have seen how much you and Edward love each other. I'm honestly shocked that it took you this long to see that you are in love with him. I have seen it in your eyes; you have just been denying it. Edward realized his feelings for you when you left with your mother and Phil for Arizona. He was going to tell you but then you started dating Jacob and he didn't want to ruin things for you two." She told me and I gasped and looked at her in shock.

"You mean Edward has been in love with me since we were thirteen, and known about it?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes sweetheart, he has. He was always scared to say something because he didn't want to ruin your friendship. When you started seeing Jacob, he just assumed you didn't feel the same way." She continued and I felt my eyes prick with tears.

"I can't believe I was so blind. I knew I have always felt something for Edward, I just denied it because I was scared of my feelings. When I met Jacob, my feelings were more in my comfort zone and he made me feel comfortable. I never thought he had those feelings either. God I'm so stupid." I groaned as the tears fell.

"You are far from stupid, silly, gorgeous, amazing girl." I heard Edward say and my eyes snapped up to see him leaning against the wall.

"Edward," I started as I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, "how long have you been standing there?" I asked him and Esme quickly retreated from the room.

"Long enough." He said simply before he walked over to sit next to me on the couch. I sighed and hid my face behind my hands. "Don't hide from me Bella. Your feelings are absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I am glad mom told you all of that, because I would have never had the guts to admit any of that. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed. I love you Bella, I always have and I always will." He told me sincerely and I peeked at him between my opened fingers and he chuckled. He gently pried my hands away from my face and took them in his, kissing both gently.

"I can't believe I never saw it. I mean every time I touched you I felt that spark of electricity, and I think I knew it deep down, but I denied it. I've always looked at you as my best friend and I couldn't imagine you being anything more. When I met Jacob, as I told Esme, my feelings for him were in my comfort zone. It wasn't too much, unlike with you. My feelings for you were so strong, it scared me and I pushed them down and ignored them." I told him and he was looking at me with a smile in his eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie." He said quietly and I smiled at him.

"I love you too Edward Anthony." I replied just a quietly. He gently took my face in his hands and leaned in to press his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle but it ignited a fire inside of me that I knew would never go out. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away from Edward quickly and blushed when I saw Esme and Carlisle standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.

"Would you kids like to come to breakfast with Carlisle and I? Or would you rather go off on your own for today?" Esme asked us and I looked to Edward, being fine with either option, but truthfully just wanting to have a day with Edward.

"Actually, if it's alright, I already made plans for Bella and me. We can meet up for dinner later tonight if that's ok?" Edward said and they smiled at us.

"Oh that sounds lovely. You two have fun and stay out of trouble. I will call you later, Edward, and figure out what we want to do for dinner." Carlisle said and Edward smiled and nodded before pulling me up to stand next to him, taking my hand in his. He pulled me out the door and to the front of the hotel. We stopped on the bridge and he pulled me into his arms so he was standing behind me and his arms were wrapped around my waste and holding me tightly against his body. I sighed and snuggled back into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes, beautiful." He told me and I opened them just in time to see the water show begin. I smiled and looked back at him.

"This is one tradition I will never ever get tired of." I whispered as I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. Our eyes met and I smiled at the love and happiness in his eyes that I'm sure mine reflected.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Bella, and I love you so much." He said passionately before he crashed his lips to mine. I moaned and quickly deepened the kiss. We pulled apart just as the water show ended and we stood for a while, completely content to just be in each other's arms.

**_A/N: Review!(:_**


	19. Chapter 19

Guardian's Destiny

BPOV:

The rest of the morning was peaceful as Edward and I wandered the strip aimlessly. We were headed back up to the room when my stomach interrupted the quiet with a loud grumble.

"You hungry beautiful?" Edward asked sarcastically as he chuckled lightly.

"Nope, not at all. My stomach just growls because it gets mad easily." I replied, just as sarcastically and giggled when Edward stuck his tongue out at me

"Come on smart ass, let's get you some lunch." He answered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lead me to our room.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said with a curtsy when he opened the door for me and he laughed.

"That was cute Bella." He said matter of factly and I giggled and blushed. "I love it when you blush. I love it even more that I make you blush." Edward said sweetly, his hand gently cupping my cheek as he brushed his thumb lightly against the side of my face.

"It gets quite annoying sometimes." I admitted and he laughed and shook his head. He replaced his hand with his lips and gently kissed my cheek before he headed to the phone to call for room service. I briefly heard his speaking into the phone, but ignored it and headed to the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face and stared at my reflection. Even I could notice the changes in my face. I looked happier, even my smile looked different, it looked real. I wondered if it was even ok for me to be this happy. After all, I was hurting Jake. He was probably waiting for my return home so we could talk things out. I doubted he would give up on is so easily after we were supposed to get married. And I hadn't talked to him at all since he left. He probably just suspected that I needed some time, when in reality, I had almost completely forgotten about him. However, I still felt a twinge of guilt inside for hurting Jacob. He was, after all, one of the ones to put me back together. I didn't realize the true mark he had left behind. I always thought it was love; that I was in love with him. When in reality, he was just a best friend, like a brother. I shuddered at the thought of Jacob being my brother, only because we had been romantically involved for so long. All I knew is that, when all was said and done, I hoped that Jacob and I could remain friends. But, I also understood that the chances of that happening were highly unlikely. I shook my head and fluffed up my hair before heading back out to the bedroom. I closed the door and locked it, not wanting Edward to walk in and ruin the surprise I had in store for him. I stripped down to just my underwear and bra and grabbed one of Edward's button up shirts and slipped it on. I waited until I was sure the food was here and room service was gone, making sure we wouldn't be interrupted anytime soon, and then I walked back out to the living room. I smiled when I saw that Edward was on the balcony, facing away from me. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, breathing in his scent and burying my face in his back. I felt his body relax and he tried to turn around to face me, but I tightened my hold on him so he couldn't.

"Nah ah ah, you don't get to turn around just yet." I whispered seductively in his ear before sucking his lobe into my mouth and biting down gently. A small groan fell from his lips and I smiled.

"Bella, don't start with me right now." He said with a warning tone and I giggled.

"Why whatever do you mean Edward? I am horrified you think all I want is sex from you." I played and he laughed. I smiled behind him but fought the laugh, trying to keep in character.

"Oh no Bella, that's just me." He played along and I gasped behind him. He laughed and I sniffed a few times, trying my best to make it sound like I was crying. "Nice try dear, but you don't fool me for a second. And, you are a horrible actress." He said and I giggled and bit down where his shoulder and neck met. Before I had time to react, he swiftly turned in my arms and grabbed my hips with his hands, pulling me forcefully against him. His eyes hungrily scanned my body and I blushed under the attention. "You, my love, are an evil, stunning, sexy, beautiful, amazing creature and if you don't get inside that room right now I am not going to be able to contain myself from ravishing you right here on this balcony right now." He purred his voice husky and lust filled.

"I dare you." I challenged him as I winked and a low rumble sounded in his chest. He lifted me quickly, barely giving me time to wrap my legs around his waist, before he crashed his lips to mine in a hungry, fiery, passionate kiss. He walked us into the room, sitting down on the couch with me on top of him. I slowly began to grind my center down onto him, we both were moaning into each other's mouths. After a while, Edward pulled away and took a few deep breaths.

"You need to eat, Bella. I know how hungry you are. Eat, and then we can continue this." He said and I pouted. He laughed and kissed me gently before picking me up and setting me back down on the couch as he stood to gather some food for the both of us. He handed me a plate and, as much as I wanted to make sweet passionate love to Edward, my stomach growled impatiently at the food and my mouth began to water, proving Edward's theory. I was starving. I greedily devoured my plate of food within minutes, licking my lips as I set it on the table beside the couch. Edward was looked at me with an amused expression and I scowled at him.

"Don't laugh, I was hungry." I stated simply and he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You are adorable, Bella. I love you." He said and I smiled back and kissed his cheek before jumping off of the couch and heading to the bedroom.

"I know. Come in when you are finished eating. I am eager to pick up where we left off." I called over my shoulder as I threw him a wink and my panties I had pulled off while I was sitting on the couch and he wasn't paying attention. I heard his groan behind me and smirked and gave my hips extra sway as I pranced back to the bedroom.

"Bella, you are going to be the death of me." I jumped when I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. I hadn't heard him come up behind me and I giggled. His hands gripped my hips and he slowly pushed us forward, towards the bed. I closed my eyes and melted into his touch. I felt the front of my knees hit the bed and my eyes opened. His hands moved to the front of his shirt, slowly popping open each button, one by one. Once he had gotten through all of the buttons, he turned me around to face him. I smiled and he stared hungrily at me. He lifted me up and tossed me easily onto the bed. I giggled as my body indented into the mattress and my hair fanned out among the pillows and blankets. The unbuttoned shirt fell open, exposing my bare lower half and my lace bra. Edward froze and his eyes scanned my body slowly, taking in each exposed piece of skin and my choice in underwear. I blushed slightly but still felt completely comfortable, unlike how I felt with Jacob when he looked at me like this. I lay there calmly, even though my body was flushed from the heat of his stare and the thoughts of what we were about to do. Edward chuckled darkly and it made me unconsciously rub my legs together, seeking a friction I was not getting provided. Edward undressed himself quickly until he was only in his boxers. Once that task was complete, he crawled towards me and I bit my lip, waiting for him. He crashed his lips to mine and the frenzy began. This time was much more animalistic than the night before. We weren't making love, we were fulfilling needs and desires that neither one of us had experienced with anyone else. It was hot, fiery, passionate sex, and it was heaven.

"That was…" I paused and I smiled as I stretched.

"Amazing." Edward finished for me as he pulled me into his arms.

"Yes, it was amazing. I love you, Edward." I said and he smiled brightly at me.

"I love you too, Bella." He replied and I kissed his cheek. I lay beside him for a little while longer before deciding it was time to get up and get ready for dinner.

"Alright, I need to go take a shower and get ready for dinner." I said as I began to stand. I grabbed the t-shirt Edward handed me and slipped it over my body.

"Can I join you?" Edward asked innocently and I giggled and shook my head.

"You, my dear, are insatiable." I replied as I bent to kiss him gently. He smiled his crooked smile and I smiled back at him.

"So, is that a no or…" He trailed off and I giggled.

"No, Edward. I need to wash the smell of sex off of me, not add to it." I replied as I winked and he chuckled and shook his head. I headed to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. I washed my hair and body slowly, feeling all of my muscles relax even further under the steam and warm water. Once I was finished, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I walked back out into the room to see Edward still lying on the bed, with his upper half exposed and his lower half covered with the blankets. One arm was resting underneath his head and the other had the remote as he flipped through channels on the TV.

"Hey lazy, get up and get ready." I told him as I walked over and fished through my suitcase for a new bra and underwear set. I found what I was looking for and dropped the towel, quickly putting it on. I heard a gasp behind me as I was pulling on the underwear and I turned around to look at him as I toweled my hair to keep it from dripping all over the place. His eyes were roaming my body and I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Come on lover boy, go get showered. We have to leave soon." I told him and he shook his head as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, in all his naked glory. I felt my mouth water and some slight drool form as I watched, mesmerized by his backside as he walked to the bathroom. I giggled at myself and shook my head, breaking from the reverie. I went back to my suitcase and smiled as I pulled out a dress that I had brought, just in case. I grabbed a hanger from the closet and hung the dress up, hoping it would take the few wrinkles out while I finished my hair and makeup. I headed back to the bathroom, leaving the door open so that the steam from Edward's shower wouldn't interfere with me getting ready, and began to blow dry my hair. Once it was all dry, I plugged in the curling iron and went to grab my makeup as it warmed up. I applied some light eye liner and some mascara, making it a simple look that still made my eyes pop. By the time I was finished with that, Edward had turned the shower off. I started on my hair as he stepped out and toweled off. I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering and roaming his naked body. God, that man was gorgeous.

"I see you watching me Isabella, and you don't have to sneak it. I watch you all the time." Edward said darkly as he wrapped his towel around his waist and winked at me in the mirror. I giggled and blushed. He walked back out of the bathroom and I took a deep breath, focusing on my hair. I gave each layer light, quick curls that would loosen to become gorgeous waves by the time we were ready to leave. I ran my fingers through it a few times, helping the process along. I pinned my bangs to the side and the headed back out to put my dress on. Edward was buttoning up his shirt and I giggled when I noticed it was the shirt I had worn earlier.

"You might want to check that for stains." I laughed and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll take my chances. It smells like you." He stated simply and I swatted his chest as I walked by.

"You are very dirty." I replied and he laughed. I grabbed the dress and slipped it on. "Edward, can you zip this up for me?" I asked him as I gestured to the zipper on the side of the dress. He smiled and nodded as he walked over and zipped it in its place. I flattened the dress out and fixed everything so it fit how it was supposed to and went to look in the mirror. The dress was simply, but elegant. It was black and went down to about mid-thigh. It was strapless and the back was completely bare, other than the simple lacey fabric covering it. I smiled and walked back out of the bathroom and slipped on some black flats that complemented the dress nicely. "Edward are you ready to go?" I called out, not really knowing where he was.

"Yes, I am waiting for you." He replied. I grabbed my purse and stuffed my cell phone inside quickly before grabbing a jacket and heading out to the living room was and where Edward was waiting patiently for me to be ready. "Wow, Bella you look amazing." He said as he stood up and his eyes scanned my body. I blushed and looked down, biting my lip. Unlike before, there was appreciation in his eyes rather than hunger. His love radiated from his gaze as he walked towards me and took my in his arms. "How did a guy like me get such a beautiful, amazing, wonderful girl like you?" He asked me quietly as he looked into my eyes and I smiled and shook my head.

"You have that mixed up, I believe it is the other way around. How did a plain, ordinary, nothing special girl like me get an amazing, handsome, loving, kind guy like you?" I rephrased and he sighed.

"Bella, you really do not see yourself clearly." He replied and I sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"There's nothing to see, Edward. I'm just a plain girl with an unfortunate set of circumstances that landed me with a wonderful guy." I told him and he shook his head.

"I will show you someday Bella." He stated simply and I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, how ever are you so charming?" I asked him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"We really should get going." He said quietly and I nodded and stood up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek gently before pulling away from him and leading him out the door. We met up with Carlisle and Esme in the lobby and they both smiled at us, walking hand in hand to greet them.

"Bella, you look beautiful. And Edward, oh so handsome as always." Esme said as she hugged us both.

"Thank you Esme, you look lovely." I returned her compliment and she winked at me. Carlisle kissed my cheek gently.

"Alright, shall we head out?" Esme asked and I nodded and Edward took my hand in his once more. We headed down to a cute little restaurant called Twist by Pierre Gagnaire. The inside was absolutely beautiful. I stopped and looked around the restaurant in pure awe of the gorgeous setting.

"It is amazing in here." I whispered to Edward as we followed the maître d' to our table.

"It is quite beautiful, but definitely nothing in comparison to you." He replied as he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Here you are, enjoy." The maître d' said as she placed our menus around the table and then returned to her position at the front of the restaurant. Edward pulled my chair out for me and I smiled at him as I sat down. I opened my menu and scanned over the prices. My eyes widened the deeper I went into the menu. Even though I had lived with the Cullens for a few years now, I still had not gotten used to the money they were willing to spend on the simplest things, and doubted I ever would. I was still used to living with my mom and Phil, when I couldn't spend money on anything that wasn't essential, and even the essentials; I had a limited amount of money to use on that. We were pretty much broke due to Phil's incessant drinking. I heard Edward chuckled next to me and I looked at him in curiosity.

"Close your mouth love, you're catching flies." He winked and I snapped my mouth shut and glared at him.

"Edward, this place is really expensive. Are you sure this is ok?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"You are so cute Bella, of course this is ok. It's not like we do this every day. We are allowed to treat ourselves every once in a while." He answered and I laughed and shook my head in agreement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walk up to the table and glanced up to see a young waiter smiling widely at me.

"Good evening, my name is Alex and I will be your server tonight. Can I get you folks started with something to drink?" He said, continuing to smile at me the entire time.

"Yes, we would like two ice teas with lemon please." Carlisle spoke up loudly, attempting to get the waiter's attention. It worked long enough for him to write down the order, but his eyes immediately returned to me. I shifted uncomfortably and Edward placed his hand gently on my knee. I looked over at him and saw him glaring at the waiter. I giggled and kissed him gently on the cheek. The show of affection was partly to calm Edward down, but mostly it was to let the waiter know that I was taken. I looked up at the waiter and saw the clear disappointment on his face and smiled inwardly to myself.

"And for you two?" He asked us and I glanced down at my menu.

"Can I just get a glass of lemonade please?" I asked him and he nodded and wrote the order down. Edward ordered the same and the waiter was off to get our drinks.

"You can stop glaring now Edward, the waiter is gone." Esme said and I giggled and rubbed Edward's leg. Edward's hand snapped out and grabbed my hand on his leg, stilling my movements. I looked up at see him shooting me a warning glance and I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"So, Bella, are you ready to go home?" Esme asked me and I sighed and shook my head.

"Not even close to being ready. But, I guess I need to talk to Jacob eventually, I can't avoid him forever." I replied and she nodded. We didn't speak of returning home or anything Jacob related, everyone sensing that I was still attempting to deal with the situation. The rest of dinner was filled with light, easy conversation. Everyone was bantering back and forth and it was the perfect dinner to a perfect last night in my dream bubble. Edward and I took our time getting back to the room, wanting to savor every last second we had together in Vegas.

"I know you don't want to think or talk about it Bella, but I think we need to before we get back." Edward said after we had been walking for a few minutes in perfect silence. I sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I know we do, and I do want to. I've just been avoiding it for as long as possible." I replied and he nodded and stopped walking, looking at me gently, waiting for me to continue. "I just don't know what I am going to say to him. I haven't thought about it at all. I feel guilty, in a weird way. These past couple days with you have been so much more than amazing. They have been so amazing, that I completely forgot about Jacob. It's like, when I am here with you, we are in this perfect little bubble, and nothing bad can pop our bubble. But once we go home, I have no clue what will happen and our bubble is vulnerable. I am in no way expecting Jake to be ok with this, with us. But there is a part of me that is hoping for his blessing and hoping that eventually we will be able to move on and be friends. Because even though we aren't together, he still has been a huge part of my life and I can't imagine where I would be today without him. I owe him a lot." I explained.

"Bella, you owe him nothing. Yes, he was there for you but he also took advantage of you. You went to him for friendship, and he wormed his way into your heart and made you believe that you loved him. He convinced you to marry him when you were only 18 years old. That is not someone you owe anything to. I understand why you want to try to continue to be a part of his life, but I need you to try to understand why I wish you didn't feel that way." He said and I sighed.

"I will try to understand, but I need you to explain it to me." I replied.

"I can try. It's just a feeling I get. Even when you were with him, before you announced your engagement, something was off about you two. It's like, you weren't in a relationship because you loved each other, you were in the relationship because you didn't know any different. He was your first real boyfriend and you didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, so those feelings were normal for you. But he knew, and he took advantage of you. When he met you, you were still grieving over your mom's death. He knew that and he took advantage of that. But more than my hate for him taking advantage of you, I am terrified that he left a mark so large on your heart that you will feel differently when you see him again. That maybe you will feel that we were just a one weekend fling and that Jacob is who you really want to be with." He said and I gasped and I felt my stomach clench at his words.

"Edward, I promise you that will not happen. I love you, with all of my heart. I want to be with you. Even just the mere thought of losing you or walking away from us makes my heart drop and my stomach clench. That will never happen. I see that Jacob took advantage of me and for that I am pissed, but that doesn't change the fact that he was still there for me. Maybe the reasons behind his support were less than honorable, he was still there and that did leave a mark, but nowhere near the mark you have left on my heart. Your mark was engraved in my heart since the moment I met you, and has just grown and gotten deeper and deeper with every passing moment I spend with you. Please understand that. I will never ever leave you for Jacob, and I promise you that when I go to see him, you will be right by my side, watching my words ring true. Because even if you look into my eyes, you will see that my heart lies with you, and it always will." I explained and I saw the relief flood his eyes and the love grow even more, if that is possible.

"I love you Bella." He whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too Edward." I breathed back before he leaned down and kissed me. The rest of the walk back to the hotel was peaceful and amazing, the perfect ending to our last night in our bubble.


End file.
